Tyipcal or Not So Typical Senior Year
by uncsoftballgirl08
Summary: Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Lets see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn’t in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and it's senior year by the way.**

**Characters:**

**Ashley Davies: Popular, athletic, and a 'player'.**

**Kyla Davies: Ashley's little sister, sweet, friendly.**

**Aiden Dennison: Ashley's best guy friend, athletic/star of basketball team, wants Kyla but won't say anything because he thinks Ashley would kill him.**

**Madison Duarte: Another friend of Ashley's, snobby, and a cheerleader.**

**Spencer Carlin: The new girl from Ohio, quiet but a little more sure of herself than I think she is in the show.**

**Glen Carlin: Spencer's older brother, graduated from high school already but still living at home.**

**Paula and Arthur Carlin: Spencer and Glen's parents. **

The blonde sat in the guidance office, glancing at the clock every so often. She shifted her attention to the woman behind the desk who was typing frantically on her computer.

_Here I am, Spencer Carlin, 17, senior year of high school being moved 2,000 miles from my home, my friends, my family to LA. Not how I pictured finishing high school. I wanted to graduate with my friends, with the people I had grown up with, gone to school with ever since pre-school but mom's job moved us here so I was obligated to come…and by looking at the clock, I'm going to be late for my first class, great._

The woman finally looked up. "Well Ms. Carlin, I've gotten your schedule all sorted out." She smiled and handed the young girl a piece of paper. "Now let me just call someone in to show you to your first class. It has already started but I'll provide you with a pass." She picked up her phone. "Mr. Taylor, can you send me Kyla Davies?" She hung up.

A few minutes later a short brunette walked in smiling. "You wanted to see me Mrs. Myers?"

"Yes, Kyla this is Spencer Carlin, she just moved here from Ohio and you and her have a few classes together so I was wondering if you could be her guide for the day. I'll give you a day pass for the classes you don't have together so you can get her settled in all of her classes."

Kyla smiled bigger. "Sure."

"Thank you dear. And enjoy your first day at King High Spencer."

Spencer smiled as well. "Thank you."

Kyla and Spencer walked out of the guidance office. "So where in Ohio did you come from?"

"A little town outside of Dayton."

Kyla nodded. "So you're a senior?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"No, junior, but I'm taking a lot of senior classes because I plan on spending my senior year as a foreign exchange student in Spain."

"Wow, that's awesome."

Kyla continued to smile, "Yeah, I'm really excited."

They kept up their small talk as they made their way to the Biology II lab. Kyla led Spencer in and to the teacher. He looked at the slip of paper that was their pass. "Well everyone, we have a new student. This is Spencer Carlin." Not many people looked up. They all looked half bored to death in fact. The teacher turned his attention back to Spencer. "I'm Mr. Taylor."

Spencer smiled.

"You can have a seat with Kyla if you'd like. And welcome to Bio II."

Spencer and Kyla sat together for the remainder of the class as Mr. Taylor talked about the anatomy of a cat versus the anatomy of a frog and how when they got to dissecting the cat it would be a lot different than the dissection of the frog from Bio I.

After their first four periods, Kyla took Spencer through the courtyard on the way to lunch where she was stopped by a taller brunette in a letter jacket that had a letter for almost every sport. "Hey Ky."

"Hi Ash."

Ashley gave Spencer a good looking over. "And I don't think I've ever seen you before…no, I know I haven't, I would have remembered someone with your beauty."

Spencer blushed and Kyla smacked the taller girl. "This is Spencer Carlin, Ashley. She just moved here from Ohio. Spencer, this is my sister Ashley Davies."

Ashley stuck out her hand, "The one and only." She flashed a million dollar smile.

Spencer discretely rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you."

A guy popped up beside Ashley in a Duke (AN: Yeah, hate that school, but Aiden just seems to me a little like someone that would be a Duke and not UNC fan. Any who, on with it…) basketball shirt. "Hey Kyla."

Kyla smiled. "Hey Aiden."

Aiden looked at Spencer, "Do I know you?"

"I doubt it."

"Aiden, this is Spencer Carlin, she's new."

"Nice to meet you." He turned to a Latino girl, "Madison, we're over here."

Madison walked over to them, "I was looking for you guys. You weren't at the courtyard table."

"Yeah, we were meeting this new beautiful blonde." Ashley smiled.

"Keep it in your pants Ash." Madison said. "I'm hungry; I'm going to get something to eat. I'll meet you guys at the table."

"Me too!" Aiden ran after her.

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Ashley said.

"So Spencer, you're a junior?" Aiden asked.

"No, senior."

Ashley looked at her. "And you're walking around with my little sister?" She laughed.

"Hey!" Kyla gave her a look. "I'm smarter than you."

"Not denying that."

"Well her and I had first period Bio II together."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah…I'd never take that." She laughed. "So, you hungry?"

Spencer nodded.

"Alright, well come on." She walked ahead as Spencer and Kyla followed behind.

Kyla whispered, "Sorry about her, she's kind of a horn dog."

Spencer nodded. "So I've noticed. Is she...gay?"

"Completely."

"Alright…"

"Is there a problem with that?" Ashley asked turning around.

Spencer shook her head. "Not at all."

"Cool." Ashley winked and kept walking.

_This girl has it all, the body, the smile, the eyes, everything. I've never seen a girl so beautiful._ Spencer thought.

Ashley, Kyla, and Spencer got in line for food. Kyla went ahead to the salad bar.

Ashley noticed Spencer looking at her tattoo as she bent down to get something on the bottom of the snack bar. "Like what you see?" She smirked.

Spencer looked into her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

_Damn! This girl is feisty, and hot. I'm gonna enjoy having her in bed. _Ashley smiled to herself.

They all got their food and went to the table where Aiden and Madison were sitting.

Spencer started up a conversation because her and Ashley were the only two not in Aiden, Madison, and Kyla's conversation on some new kind of organic something. Aiden could really care less but he was just in it to talk with Kyla. "So what sports do you play?"

"What makes you think I play sports?"

"All the pins I saw on your letter jacket."

Ashley laughed. "Well I volleyball, basketball, and every spring I switch between soccer and softball. But I'm done for the rest of this year."

"Why?"

"I tore my ACL during volleyball."

"Owe, I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I might even be able to play soccer this year depending on how things go till then. We'll see. I already have full ride scholarships though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. UCLA wants me to play basketball, Tennessee wants me for basketball and softball, UNC wants me for basketball or soccer, and Southern Cal wants me for anything I want to go for."

"Wow, that is a lot. You must be really good."

"Yeah…"

They warning bell rang and everyone scattered to class.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly for Spencer. She got introduced in almost every class as the new girl from Ohio. She ended up having English last period with Ashley, Aiden, and Madison.

When the day was over Spencer walked out with Ashley and Aiden. Madison had cheerleading and Kyla had drama club. The three of them stood on the front steps of the school. "So still having that party tomorrow night?"

"Wow, is tomorrow Friday already?" Ashley asked. "The week went by so fast, yeah I'm still having it."

"Alright, I'll be there to help get ready after practice." He said as he began walking to his car. "I gotta get to practice now though. See ya tomorrow. And nice meeting you Spencer."

"Ok." Ashley turned to Spencer as they walked to the parking lot. "So, as you've now heard I'm having a party tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll see if I can make it."

Ashley smiled as she unlocked her car. Spencer stared. "You have a BMW?"

Ashley looked at her car, "This thing? It's nothing. You should see my Lambo."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. My family has money. I'll show you all my rides tomorrow night." She winked and got closer to Spencer. "And maybe a little more if you're lucky."

Spencer stared at her as she got in her car. "See ya tomorrow Carlin."

"Bye Davies."

Spencer walked to her car, a simple Civic, and went home. When she got in the door she smelled spaghetti.

A man called from the kitchen, "Spencer, is that you?"

"Hey Dad," she smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

The man kissed her on the top of the head. "How was your first day honey?"

"It was good."

"Make any friends?"

"A few. I've been invited to a party tomorrow night, can I go?"

He thought for a minute. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thanks Dad. I have a little homework so I'm going to go get working on that before dinner. Is mom home?"

"No. Another double shift."

"Oh, ok. So she won't be home for dinner?"

"Doubt it."

Spencer nodded and went to her room. She sat at her desk to begin her homework but ended up deep in thought about her first day, and Ashley Davies. _Maybe this move won't be such a bad thing._ She thought.

(AN: Ok, well I couldn't not write for very long. I got bored and wanted to write, so this is what is coming out of it. Like I aid before I started this one, I don't know where it's going to go so it's pretty much just general life. Kind of a slow start and I'll end up focusing a lot less on the school because I find writing about school really boring. Enjoy the first post and I'll make later posts get better for you guys. This is probably the only one that will be posted for a week or two though because I'm going out of town and won't have access to a computer that I can use to write and post on. So I hope this and the ending of It All Started in the Club is enough to hold you guys for a little while. Again, enjoy, and I'll work on this story as soon as I can.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 2:**

The next day went relatively slow, you know, how most Friday's go.

The day finally ended and Spencer was walking to her car when she heard her name. She turned to see Ashley jogging towards her. "Hey, I couldn't catch you after English and you weren't at lunch."

"Yeah, I had to do something in the guidance office. What's up?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you were coming tonight."

"Yeah, I'm going to try to make it."

"Great. Um, let me give you directions." Ashley took a pen and piece of paper from her bag. She finished and handed the paper to Spencer who looked at the paper. "You won't miss it." Ashley finally said.

Spencer looked at her. "Thanks."

"Yup. See ya tonight."

"Alright. Bye." Spencer got in her car and went home.

Spencer decided to leave her house around 7:30 to make sure to have time to find the house. She followed Ashley's directions perfectly and they led her to a huge mansion on the outside of town. Spencer looked at the address on the huge mailbox and the address on the paper she had been give. Perfect match. She parked her car in the driveway here a number of others were already parked. She went to the door and was greeted by a blonde that looked like a stripper, in booty shorts. "What's up, welcome to the Davies's party. Come on in."

Spencer smiled and did. When she walked in she was in awe of the house. It was one she thought she'd only see on Cribs or some VH1 show. Kyla came down the stairs at that time. "Spencer!"

Spencer smiled, "Hey."

"You made it."

"Yup. Your house is awesome. And I've only seen the front outside and the front hallway inside."

Kyla laughed. "Well thanks. Follow me to the living room. That's where everyone is."

Spencer did and what she found to be a living room looked like an entire club to her with people everywhere.

Kyla looked around, "so this is one of Ashley's parties. Welcome to LA."

Spencer looked at her as Aiden approached with a beer in hand. "What's up ladies?"

They smiled and said hello.

"So can I get you girls anything to drink?"

"I'm good right now." Spencer said.

"You know I think drinking is overrated Aiden." Kyla rolled her eyes.

"Right, sorry. So find Ash's place ok Spencer?"

"Yeah. Her directions were great."

Aiden nodded. "Ok, well I'm gonna go mingle. See you girls later. And Ky, you own me a dance later." He winked at her.

"Maybe. Depends on how drunk you are."

He smiled and shrugged and walked away.

"So where is Ashley anyways?"

"Last time I saw her, walking around with two girls on her arms."

Spencer nodded. "She seems to get what she wants a lot."

"Always has."

They heard a voice form behind. "Damn right I do." It was Ashley with, like Kyla has said, a girl on each arm, and a beer in her hand. "You found it." She smiled goofily at Spencer.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for the directions."

"No problem." She whispered something into both of the girl's ears; they nodded, and walked away. "So, let me get you a drink."

"I'm ok right now."

"No no, come on, just one."

Spencer looked at Kyla who gave her a motion to go if she wanted.

"Fine. Just one."

"Of course." Ashley put her arm around Spencer and smiled at Kyla who rolled her eyes.

In the kitchen Ashley looked through the cooler. "So we have Corona, Mikes, uh a few Bud's, some Miller's, and some other junk." She looked up at Spencer who was leaning against the counter. Ashley moved closer, placing her arms firmly on either side of Spencer, she leaned in and whispered in her ear, "or I could make you something special…"

Spencer pushed her back a little and patted Ashley's shoulder, "I'm not that easy." She smiled and grabbed a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

Ashley shook it off. "So want me to show you around to all the fun activities going on?"

Spencer took a sip of her drink, "Sure."

"Alright." Ashley led the way though her house, "Well outside people are jumping in the pool." She pointed out a huge sliding door, "um, pretty sure there are some others having some kind of orgy in my hot tub. I'll need to make sure that's cleaned. Uh, in here," She pointed to another living room type room, "beer pong." She laughed as she saw Aiden have to take a swig of tequila. "Moving on," she looked into another room, "strip something in here…"

Spencer nodded and took another sip of her drink. "Have any exciting rooms?"

"My bedroom…" Ashley smiled.

Spencer laughed. "Well as much as I'd love to see your bedroom you're still not getting anything Davies."

"Why do you have to play so hard to get?"

"Because I'm not just a piece of ass; to anyone."

"I don't want you to be a piece of ass, I want to fuck you." She smiled."

Spencer laughed again. "Not happening. Sorry."

Ashley threw her hands in the air, "fine! I give up. You're missing out."

"Maybe I am, but I think you're the disappointed one." Spencer winked. "So that strip whatever game, you in?"

"Getting to see you naked? Hell yeah."

Spencer laughed. "Don't get your hopes up. I have a feeling you'll be ass naked before I even get my shirt off."

"You wanna place a bet on that girlie?"

Spencer smiled, "Ok. What are the wagers?"

"I get you naked first, you make out with me."

"And if I get you naked first?"

"I stop flirting?"

"No, you run through your house and down the street completely naked."

Ashley laughed and stuck out her hand, "deal."

Spencer smiled. "Bring it."

They walked into the game and it was of course strip poker. "Oh, you're going down Carlin. This is my game."

Spencer smiled. "Whatever boosts your confidence Davies."

Ashley yelled to the room, "I got a bet going, someone give me a deck of cards."

"One on one?"

"Just you and me." Ashley took a deck from someone and walked with Spencer to an empty table. "Let's make this even more official." She called over Aiden who was in his boxers. "Hey Aid, get your ass over here and be the dealer. We have a major bet going on."

Aiden obeyed the call to come over and was informed of the bet. He dealt the first hand. Ashley won with a pair of 5's. Spencer lost her shoes. Second hand, Spencer won with a straight. Ashley stripped from her shoes as well. Next hand, Spencer won again with two pair. Ashley sighed and took off her belt. Next, Ashley got a flush. Spencer lost her belt as well. Ashley won another two in a row and Spencer got rid of her shirt and cami. She was down to her bra, jeans, and underwear while Ashley still had her shirt, beater, jeans, and underwear. "Getting nervous Carlin?"

"Not even, Davies." She smiled as a group of people flowed around the table to watch the two girls.

Spencer won the next two hands making Ashley loose her shirt and beater.

Aiden announce that both girls were tied at bra, underwear, and jeans. A few more hands went back and forth till both girls were only in their underwear. Covering their chests and holding their cards the last hand was dealt. Lying on the table were an ace of hearts, ace of spades, king of spades, ten of spades, and 9 of spades. Ashley smiled and laid down two aces, giving herself four of a kind. "Get naked and come here babe." She winked at Spencer.

Spencer sighed. She looked at the table and then to her hand. She shook her head. "Good game Davies, but take em off." She laid down a jack and queen of spades. "Royal straight flush." She smirked.

Ashley looked at the cards. "No fucking way. That hand is like next to impossible."

Spencer began putting her clothes back on. "Yeah, I'm just a beast. Now get naked Davies."

Ashley took a deep breath and stripped from her underwear making the entire room cheer. She then proceeded to run through her house and down the street followed by Spencer. They reached the end of the street, past all the yelling still coming from Ashley's house. "You're a good sport, Davies." Spencer said tossing her her bra and underwear.

"Thanks. You played a good game." She took the under garments and put them on.

Spencer smiled and moved closer to Ashley. "I know I did." She moved a little closer. "But I have to confess something." She took another step and Ashley looked confused. "I cheated." She smiled and moved so her body was touching Ashley's. "So here ya go, winner." She took Ashley's face in her hands and kissed her softly and for a few minutes before pulling back. "Congratulations on the win."

(AN: So I thought this would be an ok place to end for now. I'm officially leaving to go out of town tomorrow so the next post will but up in a few weeks. I'll apologize ahead of time for the wait you guys will have to endure but then when I do get to post a new chapter you should all be very excited to read it. Anyways, enjoy and reviews are loved.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 3:**

Spencer smiled at Ashley and turned to go back to the house as Ashley stood a bit dumbfounded for a moment before jogging after the blonde.

She stopped Spencer and looked at her, "I...wh…you…" Ashley couldn't think of anything to say.

Spencer laughed. "No words are needed."

Ashley shrugged and they continued walking.

They made their way back to the huge house finally and considering it was 3am people were beginning to leave.

Aiden, still in only his boxers, ran to the girls as they entered the house. "What took you two so long to get back?"

"Just walked slowly." Ashley looked at him. "Why are you still running around my house in boxers?"

Aiden looked down and shrugged.

"Put on some damn clothes."

He nodded and laughed and walked away.

Within thirty minutes, the only people left were Aiden, Ashley, Madison, Kyla, and Spencer. They were all sitting around in the entertainment room.

Madison began to giggle, clearly a bit drunk.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Your house is trashed."

Ashley looked around and shrugged. "I'll just call the maid tomorrow."

The room got quiet again. The next sound they heard was Aiden snoring. Ashley looked at him and saw Kyla also asleep with her head on Aiden's shoulder. Madison looked at them as well and got up stretching. "Well since those losers are sleeping I'm taking Kyla's bed. Night Ash, night Spencer."

The other girls said good night as well and Madison left.

Ashley turned to Spencer, "So wanna stay in my room…?" She smiled.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Still not happening Davies."

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so hard?"

Spencer laughed. "I told you, I'm just not going to be a quick screw for you."

"Oh, it wouldn't be quick with you…" She moved closer to Spencer, "I'd make it last all night…"

Spencer moved closer as well and put her hand on Ashley's shoulder, she got even closer and whispered in her ear, "its 3:30 am, its morning, sorry." She patted Ashley's arm and moved back to look at the other girl.

"Fine, you can have the guest bed." Ashley stood, trying to gather herself.

"Alright, sounds good." Spencer stood as well and followed Ashley up the stairs to the second floor.

Ashley led her to a room with a queen bed and its own huge bathroom. "Here you are madam."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks. See you in the morning."

"Can't wait Carlin."

"Good night."

"Night." Ashley closed the door behind her as she left and made her way to her own bed.

As Ashley opened her door she saw movement in her bed and got closer. She yanked the covers back fast to see a blonde she had been talking to earlier sleeping in only a thong. Ashley laughed to herself as the girl stirred and opened her eyes. "May I ask what you're doing in my bed gorgeous?"

The girl stretched and smirked as she got on her knees and pulled Ashley closer, "You told me to meet you up here about two hours ago."

"Oh did I?" Ashley allowed the girl to pull her in.

She nodded and moved her hands under Ashley's shirt.

Ashley let it be taken off to reveal her much toned, muscular abdomen. "What's your name again sweetheart?"

The girl pulled Ashley on top of her. "Kim."

Ashley smiled and Kim captured her lips. _Oh I do love my life…_Ashley thought as the kissing led to much, much more.

(A/N: Well I am so sorry that took so long to be put up. I just got back in town yesterday. It was a great vacation but I'm glad to be back to write for you all again! Sorry this post is semi-short but I want to start my next one the next morning so enjoy this for now and I'll get you guys another post soon because I know I have over two weeks to make up to you guys! Reviews are always loved. ENJOY!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning Ashley stirred in her bed and pumped into a figure beside her. She groaned and opened her eyes to see the blonde from the night before. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Looking at the sleeping naked girl she thought, _well that was a nice catch last night, although her name…not there, oh well._

The girl stirred. Ashley watched her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning."

The girl sat up, "have fun last night?"

"Well parts of it were a drag, but I vaguely remember it getting better when I came into my room…"

"Only vaguely?"

Ashley nodded as the girl moved to straddle her.

"Well, maybe I should refresh your memory…"

Ashley smirked as the girl began to kiss her neck. She let out a soft moan.

"You like that?"

"Mmhmm." Ashley replied.

The blonde moved down a little to her collar bone and began to suck, leaving a rather large mark. Ashley again moaned which got a smile from the other girl who then continued her movements and kissing down Ashley's body. The girl got to Ashley's lower abdomen and ran her tongue over the toned muscles.

"Fuck me." Ashley breathed out.

The girl smiled and moved lower. Just as she was about to enter Ashley the door flew open startling both girls. "Ash, do you want some…never mind. I am so sorry."

Ashley smiled, "It's cool Ky, do I want some what?"

"Um, ya know, that's just not something I want to see my sister doing so I'm gonna ya know, just go, and I'll just talk to you later." Kyla turned to leave but bumped into Spencer. She shook her head. "You do NOT want to go in or near that room."

Spencer peaked in the room and saw Ashley naked with another naked girl lying in the bed. She shook her head as well and followed Kyla to the kitchen.

Madison and Aiden were down there as well. Kyla stormed in to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge taking out eggs and milk.

"What the hell happened to her?" Aiden asked.

Spencer looked at him, "she saw Ashley fucking some girl I'd assume."

"Ash has a girl up there?" He laughed. "Sweet." He ran for the stairs but was stopped at the foot of them by Ashley.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Um, going to the bathroom?"

"There is one down here."

"Right…" he turned and went to the downstairs bathroom.

Ashley shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She smiled at the three in there, "Morning everyone."

"Morning." They all said back.

"How was everyone's night?"

"Not as good as yours…" Spencer mumbled.

Ashley retorted quickly, "You could have joined."

Spencer shot her a look.

"Ok, joke, sorry."

Aiden came back into the kitchen and propped himself against the counter.

"Relieved?"

"Huh?"

"Did the bathroom help?"

"Oh, yeah, ya know, peeing, so great." He game Ashley a thumbs up.

"Yeah…"

Just then, Ashley's blonde came into the kitchen and put her arms around Ashley's waist. "Coming back upstairs to finish what we started?" She whispered in Ashley's ear but everyone heard.

Aiden smiled, Madison laughed at him, Kyla shook her head, and Spencer just stared at them.

Ashley noticed all the reactions and turned to the blonde, "Ya know, I'm not sure we're gonna get to do that…"

The girl stepped back, "What? Why not?"

Ashley looked at her friends, "Well um, I just..."

"Was it not good enough?" The girl asked.

"Oh, hell no, it was fucking great but I just, I have friends here and that'd be kinda rude, ya know?"

The girl nodded. "Right, so call me sometime, I left my number on your nightstand."

"Will do. And thanks for last night."

"Mmhmm." The girl turned and left the house.

Ashley turned back to her friends, "So what's for breakfast? And Aiden wipe that smile off your face before I beat it in."

His face dropped. "Someone isn't so happy Kyla walked in."

Ashley flipped him off and walked to Spencer. "Hey."

Spencer didn't look up from the frying pan she was making pancakes in. "Hi."

Ashley put her hand over Spencer's on the handle. "Want me to do that?"

Spencer jerked her hand away. "I got it." She gave Ashley a look that made her quickly back off.

"Gee, sorry." Ashley walked out of the room.

Madison followed her. "Ash, wait up."

Ashley sighed and stopped. "What?"

Madison stood there for a minute and didn't say anything. She shook her head. "Nothing."

Ashley gave her a sarcastic ok look and continued talking, "I'm taking a shower."

After her shower she went to her room and put on a bra and underwear and picked up the piece of paper on her dresser that had a number and said Kim with a heart and under read, remember to call. Ashley shook her head and took out a shoe box with seemingly a billion scraps of paper in it. She was about to put it in when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Spencer entered the room. Ashley looked at her and placed the paper in the box. "What's up?"

Spencer walked to her and looked at the box. "So why keep the numbers if you never call them?"

Ashley shrugged, "Maybe one day I will."

"I doubt it."

Ashley looked at her, "Why are you so pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed."

"Yes you are, you're pissed I had that girl in my room. Jealous?" She smirked.

Spencer laughed. "No way in hell I'd be jealous of that bimbo."

Ashley took her hand, "then what?"

Spencer sighed and looked deeply into Ashley's eyes before she moved closer and pushed Ashley on her bed. Spencer's hands moved across Ashley's body. She leaned in so that their noses were touching.

"I knew you'd come around." Ashley was about to close the gap when Spencer pulled away and shook her head.

She walked to the door and turned to Ashley, "Stop thinking everyone wants you because I'm a prime example of someone who doesn't." And with that, Spencer left.

(A/N: BLAHH! Ok, I'm not happy with this chapter's ending at all but I have things to do so I'll give you guys another post tomorrow morning. Have a good day all!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 5:**

"…_Your skin like porcelain, one pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue. And if you want love, we'll make it. Swimming a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be a while. Your body Is a wonderland, your body is a wonder, your body Is a wonderland…"_

"KYLA TURN THAT SHIT OFF RIGHT NOW!!" Ashley yelled through their house Monday morning as she covered her head with a pillow.

The younger girl went into her sister's room. "Get up."

"No."

"Now Ash, we have school."

"I don't need school."

Kyla rolled her eyes. "It's a law. Come on, you're almost done. Let's go." She yanked the covers off her sister to reveal her naked. "Ok, ew, Ash, that's nasty."

Ashley pulled the covers back over her. "That's what you get."

"Just come one. I need a ride anyways."

"Take the bus."

"No, get up now."

Ashley grumbled. "Fine!"

"Thank you." Kyla patted her sister and left the room.

The sister's arrived at school a few minutes before the bell rang. Ashley had just enough time to meet up with Madison and Aiden.

"Hey Ash." They both said.

"Hey guys."

"How was your Sunday?"

"Good…just chilled by the pool before it gets too cold to do it anymore."

A girl from the cheerleading squad walked by, "Hey Ashley…"

Ashley turned and smiled. "Hi."

Madison rolled her eyes as the girl walked past the smiling. "Have you slept with all the girls on my squad?!"

Ashley thought for a minute, "No, there is one left…" She eyed Madison.

"Oh hell no. Never happening."

Ashley smiled and whispered in Madison's ear, "We came close once…"

Madison shook her head, "I'm going to class." She left.

"Why do you always have to do that Ash?"

"Do what?" She turned to Aiden.

"Flaunt yourself like that and then say shit to Madison. It really bothers her."

"She's fine."

"That's not the point. Are you ever going to have a real fucking relationship?"

"What the hell Aiden?"

"All you do is fuck random girls. Everyone gets it, you can do it. You don't need to prove that everyone wants or will sleep with you."

"I'm not going through this with you." She turned away from him.

"Then you run, you always do it!"

Ashley turned back to him for a minute. "Fuck you." She stormed off to the parking lot where she ran into Spencer who was rushing into school not to be late. "Fuck."

"Sorry." Spencer said sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's fine. See ya."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Away."

"You're just going to leave?"

Ashley looked around, "Who's stopping me?"

Spencer glanced around as well. "Want some company?"

Ashley stared at her and pondered the question, she unlocked her car door. "Get in."

Spencer did and Ashley pulled out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?"

Ashley shrugged. "Just needed to get away."

"I understand." Then they were silent. Ashley turned on her radio.

"What do you like?"

Spencer shrugged.

"Give me sometime to play." Ashley handed Spencer her iPod. "Pick something."

Spencer went through the music. "You have almost everything on here."

"I like my music and I can't pick just one genre."

"Yeah, me either." Spencer kept looking through the songs, "Oh my god! I love this band."

"Which one?"

Spencer started a song. "_I just found a friend in one of your lies. To treat me to so nice, I can't believe my bones. They say so many things. They tell me I am fine, believe me I, I try."_

Ashley smiled and started singing along when the chorus started._ "Ever so sweet, you make this seem. The way things go. It's not my fault. And I'll miss, I'll miss you so good. All of those nights we lost our way back home. Ever so sweet, you baked it in cakes for me. What you left behind, it hurts my teeth. Bringing the past with the postcards you sent for me. Every line, it brings me right back down. Can't you see the wall you built for me? 'Cause we're not special. Well, I'm not special. Ever so sweet, you baked it in cakes for me. What you left behind, it hurts my teeth. Bringing the past with the postcards you sent for me. Every line, it brings me right back down."_

Spencer smiled at her. "Your voice, it's amazing."

Ashley looked over to her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Ever thought of singing?"

"I used to."

"Why did you stop?"

"My dad died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool. It was three years ago."

Spencer nodded and left the subject alone. She continued playing songs on Ashley's iPod as Ashley continued driving. They pulled into a parking lot that overlooked LA.

"Wow, this is awesome." Spencer said as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, I come here to think." Ashley leaned against her car.

"What happened this morning?" Spencer leaned next to her.

Ashley looked at her and shrugged. "Just Aiden."

"What did he say?"

"He was just saying that all I do is fuck random girls and I don't care about people and shit like that."

Spencer nodded.

Ashley shook her head, "And you think the same damn thing."

Spencer looked at the taller girl. "I think you have power and you like to show you do. You just do things because you can. No other reason. But what do I know, we just met."

Ashley looked out over the city. "I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

"Getting my heart broken."

"And you'd rather never have love than have the potential of getting hurt?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. But to find someone that would want to actually have something with me I'd probably have to move far away. Everyone in LA knows I just fuck."

Spencer turned to her, "You never know what will happen, who might come around and change you."

Ashley looked at Spencer and smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"The boost."

Spencer laughed. "No problem."

"So, tell me, what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you straight, gay, bi, or what?"

Spencer shrugged. "I see it as you fall for who you fall for, sexual orientation doesn't matter. It's the person."

Ashley nodded. "I like the way you think. But I don't do dick."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, they are kinda gross huh?"

"Disgusting if you ask me."

They stood at the cliff a few more minutes till Ashley heard a growling. "Is that your stomach?"

Spencer looked down, "Yeah…"

Ashley laughed. "Want to get lunch?"

"Sure."

They got into the car and Ashley drove them to a small shack by the beach. Spencer gave the place, then Ashley a look.

"Trust me." Ashley said as she got out of the car.

"Ok…" Spencer followed.

Inside there weren't many people, seeing as it was a Monday at eleven am.

A girl looked up as the door opened. She was tall and had dark brown hair. "Hey Ash!"

Ashley smiled. "Hey Cam."

"I'll be right with you." She disappeared as Ashley and Spencer sat at a table. She returned a few minutes later wiping her hands with a towel. "So how the hell have you been Davies?"

"Good, you?"

"Can't complain." She looked at Spencer who smiled at her.

Ashley saw this, "Oh, sorry, Spencer this is a really good friend of mine Cameron, Cameron, this is Spencer Carlin. She just moved here from Ohio."

Cameron stuck her hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. "So, you must be something. I've never seen Ashley actually sitting down and having a real meal with a girl."

"Oh, it's not like that…" Ashley said.

"Oh it's not?" Cameron's smile grew.

Spencer shook her head.

"Well…excellent."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Take my order now bitch."

"Shut up Ash. I'm talking to this very pretty girl here."

Ashley laughed. "My god…"

Cameron laughed at Ashley. "So Spencer, tell me about yourself."

"Ok, enough. I'm hungry."

Cameron looked at Ashley. "You suck."

"No…I lick."

Cameron laughed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Burger with fries."

"And you beautiful?" She turned to Spencer who was blushing.

"Um, same."

Cameron winked. "Coming right up."

Spencer and Ashley got their food a few minutes later and ate in pretty much silence. Cameron came back with the check, well what looked like the check but she handed it to Spencer and it had her number on it. "Give me a call sometime. I'd really like to take you out."

Spencer looked at the paper and smiled.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "You Cam are unbelievable. But thanks for the meal. I'll see ya."

"Yup, see ya soon, and Spencer, I hope to god I'll be seeing you soon as well." She smiled as Ashley and Spencer left.

"Did you pay?" Spencer asked.

Ashley shook her head, "I've never paid in that place. I know pretty much everyone that works there. Sorry about Cam though, she may come on a little strong but she's really cool."

"So she's safe to go out with?"

Ashley looked at her as they got in the car. "Yeah…I guess…"

"Well, would that be ok?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't care."

"You sure?"

"Yup." _What the hell? What does Cam have that I don't? Oh yeah, she hasn't fucked half of LA…_

"Well, I just thought maybe it'd be good to get out there a little ya know?"

"Yeah totally." Ashley smiled weakly but Spencer didn't notice.

"Cool."

Ashley started up some music and they listened to the lyrics of songs the whole way home.

When they pulled back into the school parking lot it was 4:25. School was out of course and the only people left were the sports people. Spencer got out of Ashley's car, "I had fun today."

Ashley smiled. "Me too. Thanks."

"And thank you."

"What did I do?"

"You showed me a different side of Ashley Davies."

Ashley smiled. "Don't tell anyone."

Spencer laughed and pretended to zip her lips shut. Then she locked her lips and handed Ashley the 'key'. "Now you decide if I tell."

"Aw, the key to your mouth, I feel special." Ashley smiled and Spencer laughed again.

"That was cheesy."

Ashley shrugged.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

Spencer smiled. "Bye Ashley."

"Bye Spencer."

Spencer got into her car and Ashley pulled away.

(A/N: Ok, well I just started writing and couldn't stop. Not sure about the ending. I don't think I like it. So I'm sorry if you think it's weak as well. Um, lots of things on my mind right now so some of it may end up reflecting in a few chapters to come or later in the story but yeah, enjoy the post. I love the reviews I get so keep 'em coming. Oh, the songs in this chapter…you should know the one at the very beginning was John Mayer-Your Body Is A Wonderland (lol it was playing in iTunes at the time), and the other is a song I really like called Ever So Sweet by The Early November. I highly recommend them. Awesome band and that song is really great. So…now that I'm at the end of this really long author's note, hope you enjoyed the post. Let me know what you think. Till next time.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 6:**

Spencer pulled into her driveway and went into the house hearing her parents talking in the kitchen.

"She's getting out of control again Arthur. You know, there must be some…girl."

"Paula, don't jump to conclusions. She's not even home yet. We need to see if she's alright before we get into anything with her."

Spencer sighed and stepped into the kitchen. She smiled and waved at her parents.

"Where were you, the school called and said you missed today."

"My friend had a bad morning so her and I just took the day off."

"You can't afford to be missing days, Spence." Her father added softly.

"Why not dad? I haven't missed a day of school since I was sick in 3rd grade!"

"But you need to stick with it this year right before college."

"I am, and I will dad. Trust me."

He smiled at her, "I do."

"Who is this girl anyways?!" Her mother jumped back in.

"Her name is Ashley Davies."

"Well I don't know this girl. She seems like a bad influence." Paula stuck her nose in the air. "I don't want you around her."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Now Paula, do you really think that's fair?"

"She's got our daughter skipping school. She can't be too good of a person."

"Mom, you don't even know her!"

Paula looked at Spencer, "Are you sleeping with her Spencer?"

"No mother. I'm not sleeping with her."

"Well I still don't think you should see this Ashley anymore."

Spencer looked at her dad, pleading.

"How about you invite Ashley over for dinner one night."

Spencer smiled at him. "I can do that."

"And then you can get to know Spencer's new friend Paula." He turned to his wife. "Is that an ok deal?"

"I suppose."

Spencer rolled her eyes at her mother and smiled at her dad. "Thanks dad." She turned and went to her room.

"Why do you have to go against everything I do Arthur?"

"I'm not going against you Paula; I just think you need to be a little more accepting of your own daughter and her choice of friends. After all, you did move her all the way out here her senior year, she needs to be able to make friends."

"Well look where it got us last time being accepting of her friends, we walked in on her…with another girl." She cringed. "I just think she needs to be spending time with some boys instead."

"We can't change her Paula. And you are pushing her away."

Paula looked at Arthur and her pager went off. "That's the hospital. I have to go."

"Of course."

She left, leaving Arthur in the kitchen to continue his work on making dinner.

Upstairs, Spencer took her phone out and texted Ashley.

Spencer: Hey

Ashley: Hi whats up?

Spencer: Nothin just mom being an ass

Ashley: Why?

Spencer: Shes tryin to tell me I cant hang out w/you.

Ashley: Why?!

Spencer: She thinks we're gonna fuck lol

Ashley: Well…

Spencer: Youre unbelievable. But my dad wants you to have dinner w/us one night this week

Ashley: Yea sure your moms not gonna kill me is she?

Spencer: Donno. :)

Ashley: lol you wouldn't let her. You love me too much

Spencer: Don't flatter yourself Ash

Ashley: Well you just always seem to shoot down my ego don't you?

Spencer: Someone needs to

Ashley: lol you know you want me

Spencer: …

Ashley: What?

Spencer: Nothing I gotta go help with dinner though what day do you wanna come?

Ashley: I'll come for you any day…

Spencer: Ash stop! Lol

Ashley: fine lol um I don care.

Spencer: Thursday?

Ashley: Sure

Spencer: k I'll talk to you later.

Ashley: Alright, later Spence

Spencer: Bye Ash

Spencer went back downstairs to help her father and saw Glen sitting at the table.

"Hey lil sis."

"Hey." She smiled at him and grabbed four plates out of the cabinet.

Arthur looked at her, "your mother won't be here."

Spencer put one back, "figures…"

Glen got up and got the silverware.

"Oh, dad, Ashley said she can come Thursday for dinner."

"Great, can't wait to meet your friend."

"Is she hot?" Glen asked.

"You're not hooking up with my friend Glen."

"Oh come on."

Spencer went to her brother and whispered in his ear, "you're not really her type bro."

"Damnit!" Glen yelled.

Arthur turned. "Watch your mouth."

Spencer laughed.

"Sorry." Glen said as he laid out the forks.

At the Davies house Ashley was laying on her couch watching The L Word when the front door opened. Ashley turned to see who it was and what she saw was something she never ever thought she'd see…Kyla…in a lip lock…with…Madison.

(A/N: Ok, I'm done for now. Last part, I don't know where that's going. I just needed to humor myself and that's what came out. So we'll see with that one. Enjoy, review, and I'll post more as soon as I can.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 7:**

Ashley jumped from the couch, "What the hell?!"

Kyla pulled away fast and looked at her sister with terror in her eyes.

Madison looked kind of the same way except she just shrugged.

"Um, didn't see your car out there Ash…" Kyla said.

"Yeah, I decided to put it in the garage because it's supposed to storm tonight…" She looked at Madison, "Wanna explain this?"

Madison looked at her friend, "Ya know...um...well…"

Ashley waited.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "It was just a thing…"

"A thing?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Madison agreed.

"How long of a thing?"

"About a week?" Kyla looked at Madison.

"Something like that."

Ashley nodded. "This is weird."

"And a little awkward." Madison added and Kyla nodded.

"Yeah, so um, we're gonna just…go to my room…" Kyla said.

"That's gross…" Ashley cringed. "If I hear anything…I'm coming in there with a massive water gun."

"You wouldn't." Kyla gave her a look.

"Oh but I would."

"Plus, we're not gonna you know…" Kyla shrugged and Madison nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to study."

"You don't have any classes together…"

"Well yeah, but Kyla is smart and um she's going to help me with chemistry."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "This is so gross. Just go fuck. I'm going back to my TV. But remember, I hear anything, I kill you."

They both nodded and ran up the stairs.

Ashley walked back to the couch and got right back into her show.

Back at the Carlin's, Spencer was helping her dad clean up the kitchen when her phone rang. She looked at it and it was Cameron, whose number she had added earlier. "Hello?"

"Hey, um Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"Great, hi, this is Cameron, you know, Ashley's friend?"

"Yeah from earlier."

"Yeah, um Ash gave me your number and I thought I'd call and see if you wanted to go out Friday night."

Spencer smiled into the phone. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Great. Um, wow, this is awesome. So uh you can give me directions to your house then and I'll pick you up around say 7?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Well I'll see you then."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Spencer hung her phone up and turned to her dad who was giving her a 'who was that' look.

"I'm going out Friday night."

He smiled. "She's lucky." He said, knowing it wasn't a guy she was planning on going out with.

Spencer smiled back. "I love you dad."

"Love you too Spence. No matter who you are."

"Thank you."

"You're my daughter. It comes with the father contract." He smiled.

Spencer nodded and they continued cleaning the kitchen.

The next day, Spencer and Ashley got to school around the same time.

"Hey." Spencer said.

"Hi." Ashley smiled. "How was your night?" She asked as they walked up the front steps.

"Alright. Yours?"

"Eventful…" Ashley shivered at the thought of her sister and Madison.

"What happened?"

Ashley pointed to Kyla and Madison talking to Aiden. "They are doing it."

"Your sister and Aiden?"

Ashley shook her head. "Try again."

"Madison and Aiden?"

"Nope."

"No fucking way! Madison and Kyla?!"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah…"

"Wow, didn't see that coming."

"Me either."

"So are they like together?"

"Didn't ask."

Spencer laughed at an obvious traumatized Ashley.

"Ya know, I only saw them kissing, imagine how scarred I'd be if I saw more…"

"Aw, Ash." Spencer put her arm around the taller girl.

"Oh, did Cam call you?"

"Yeah. You gave her my number."

"Yeah, that was ok I hope?"

"Oh, yeah, fine. Um, we're going out Friday night."

"Oh, cool."

"Is that alright with you?"

Ashley turned to Spencer, "Um, yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Spencer shrugged, "I donno. She's your good friend maybe?"

"It really doesn't matter. But I gotta um get to class. I'll see ya later. Lunch…"

"Um, yeah, ok. Bye." Spencer said as Ashley hurried off. _That was weird…_

Ashley sat in her first period Politics class barely paying attention but with so much on her mind. _Ugh! Why did I give Cameron her number? I knew she'd ask her out and I still did it. What am I thinking; I don't care if they go out. Or do I? What the hell? Why does this girl have me questioning how I do everything? I'm going crazy. I really am. It's official, I'm going crazy for Spencer Carlin…_Ashley slammed her head onto her desk. "Ouch…"

(A/N: Well here is a surprise afternoon chapter for you guys. I was bored and had a bit of time before I go out and thought I'd be a nice person and give you guys another shorter chapter. Enjoy and I'll post again soon, maybe not tomorrow because we're giving a friend a birthday party but as soon as I can I'll post for you guys.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 8:**

Thursday night, Ashley arrived at the Carlin's at about 6:45. She was told to be there around 7 so she thought she'd make it a bit early. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell. A tall man with dark hair answered. "Well hello, you must be Ashley."

Ashley smiled, "That's me."

"Come on in, I'm Arthur. Spencer's father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Carlin."

He smiled. "Spencer is in her room."

Ashley pointed to the stairs.

He nodded, "Second door on the right."

"Thanks." Ashley took off up the stairs.

At the top she met a younger guy with blonde hair.

"Holy hell. Um, hey. I'm Glen." He stuck out his hand.

Ashley took his hand, "Ashley."

"Very nice to meet you. So you got a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Want to have one?" He smiled.

Ashley patted him on the back, "You're not my type…if you know what I mean."

"Come on!" Glen threw his hands in the air and went to his room.

Ashley got to Spencer's door and knocked.

Spencer answered. "Hey! You're here."

"That I am."

"Come on in, I was just finishing up some homework."

Ashley followed Spencer into her pink room. "Damn girl."

"What?"

"Um, this place is very…pink." Ashley picked up a pink frilly pillow."

"Shut up."

Ashley laughed. "All I said was it was pink."

"Whatever."

Ashley put the pillow down. "So how date tomorrow night for you."

"I guess."

"Second guessing it?"

Spencer shrugged. "No, just not as excited as I thought I'd be I guess."

"You'll be fine." Ashley squeezed her arm.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled.

"Spencer, Glen, Dinner!" Came a call from the stairs.

"Come on, let's eat." Spencer pulled Ashley out of her room.

They followed Glen to the dining room and took their seats. "Where is mom?" Glen asked.

"She should have been home by now." Arthur said as he took his seat at the head of the table and shrugged.

As they past around the plate of chicken parmesan that Arthur had made the back door opened and Paula rushed to the table. "I am so sorry I'm late."

Arthur nodded and motioned for her to sit. "We were just about to start. Paula, this is Spencer's friend Ashley."

Paula gave her a half smile and turned to Glen. "How was your day son?"

Ashley looked at Spencer and Spencer rolled her eyes.

Glen looked up from scooping his portion out and shrugged, "um fine?"

"Good." Paula smiled.

Everyone got their dinner and were about to eat when Paula stopped them, "We say grace in this household, or have you children forgotten that?"

Glen and Spencer looked at each other and joined hands along with everyone else.

"Arthur, please?"

Arthur began, "Dear Lord, thank you for this meal in front of us and thank you for gracing up with the presence of a friend of Spencer's for dinner this evening. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone else said in unison.

As they began to eat Arthur decided to break the silence, "So Ashley tell us a little about yourself."

"Um, well I've lived in LA my whole life. I have a sister who is a junior. I play pretty much all sports." She shrugged. "I guess that's about it."

He smiled.

"Are you planning on going to college?" Paula asked not looking up from her plate.

"Um, yeah, probably, I have sports scholarships to a number of schools."

"That's sweet." Glen smiled. "I had one to Ohio State to play basketball but I tore my ACL pretty bad and now I'm just at home doing nothing. It's great."

Ashley laughed, "I had a pretty bad knee injury at the beginning of the year but I got it worked on really fast and they said I may be able to play again by spring."

"Sweet."

The rest of the dinner was pretty much eaten in silence.

After dinner, Paula got a call and had to go back to the hospital and Glen decided to go out with some friends. Spencer and Ashley offered to help clean up the kitchen.

"The meal was great Mr. C."

"Thank you Ashley. I'm really glad you could make it. Any friend of Spencer's is welcome here." He smiled.

"I don't know if your wife feels the same…"

"Oh, Paula just wants to protect her children. She means good."

Spencer just continued loading plates into the dish washer.

They finished the kitchen and Spencer and Ashley went to sit on the front porch. "You're quiet." Ashley said after a few minutes.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"How selfish and immature my mother is."

"What do you mean?"

"She refused to even look at you because she knows you're gay."

"Yeah, I figured. But ya know, I've learned to brush shit like that off. It doesn't matter to me if people don't like me for who I am, the way I see it, they are miserable hating me and I'm happy the way I am so it just doesn't matter anymore what people thing."

"Yeah but she was just so rude."

"Hey, it's fine. Your dad is cool."

"Yeah, he gets me."

"So he knows you bat for my team?" She smiled.

"Well they both do but my dad actually accepts it, my mom just ignores it and pretends it's not true."

"I'm sorry."

Spencer shrugged. "It's fine."

Ashley looked at her watch, "Well it's pretty late. I should probably get home."

"Yeah, hey, you want to come over before I go out tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Ashley smiled as she walked to her car. "See you in the morning Carlin."

"Later Davies."

Ashley started her car and pulled away.

(A/N: Well this was kind of just a boring chapter to me. Um, the next one will be the date for Friday night. Maybe I can get my ass in gear again and make it a bit more interesting. But enjoy this as much as you can and I'll update again soon.)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 9:**

(A/N: SO……funny thing happened, I actually wrote this chapter before I wrote chapter 8 because the dinner with the Carlin's meeting Ashley slipped my mind earlier so that's why you guys are getting this post now. Lucky aren't you? That's what I thought. My bloopers should make you happy. Here it is…the date with Cameron.)

So Friday night rolled around and Ashley was at Spencer's house helping her get ready for her big date.

"Ok, no, you can't wear that sweater Spence."

Spencer looked at the wool sweater in her hands. "Why not?"

"One because its LA and not 40 degrees out and two it's very ugly." Ashley walked to Spencer's closet and looked in it. She pulled out a tight fitting red tank top. "This."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't worn that in like two years, it probably doesn't even fit."

Ashley shrugged. "Put it on."

"Fine." She put the shirt on and looked in the mirror. "It's alright."

"Looks good."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled at Ashley. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Um, Aiden and I were going to go clubbin, so ya know, if your date sucks, call me and I'll come save you."

Spencer laughed. "Thanks."

Ashley nodded. "Any time."

The door bell rang. "Shit, I'm not ready."

Her dad called up the stairs, "Spencer, you have company!"

"I'll handle it." Ashley said.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled as Ashley walked out.

Downstairs, Ashley saw Cameron standing in the doorway talking to Arthur. "Hey Cam."

The other girl looked around, "You're not Spencer." She smiled. "Hey Ash."

"Yeah, she's just finishing getting ready."

Arthur looked at the girls, "Well Cameron, it was nice meeting you. Take care of my daughter and you two have a good evening." He left to finish his kitchen cleaning.

"Oh, ok, hey, it's cool with you that I'm taking her out right?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, totally." _Not._

"You sure Ash?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Ashley said sternly.

"Gee. Ok, just making sure."

"Sorry."

"No problem."

They talked a few more minutes till Spencer came walking down the stairs, "Hey."

Cameron looked up, "Hi. You look great."

"Thanks, so do you."

Ashley shook her head, "Well, I'm gonna get outta here before I gag. Have fun." And with that she was gone.

"What's with her?" Spencer asked.

"You know, it's Ash, no one ever knows."

"So true."

"Ready to get going?"

"Yeah." Spencer yelled to the kitchen, "Bye dad, see you later."

"Bye Spence!" He yelled back.

"So where are you taking me?" Spencer asked as they got into Cameron's car.

"Well I thought I'd take you to dinner and then some people I know are having a beach party and if you want we can stop by."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Cameron smiled as she drove to the restaurant. "So this place is one of my favorites, they have a little of everything."

"Cool." Spencer smiled as they got out and went into the restaurant.

During dinner, Spencer and Cameron talked about Spencer's life back in Ohio, college, family, interests, and whatever else came to their minds. Overall Spencer thought it was kind of a boring dinner but Cameron was nice and she was trying. All Spencer could do was hope the beach party would be a bit better.

So after dinner, Cameron drove Spencer to a secluded beach where a huge bond fire was burning and people were all around it. "You sure you're ready for this?" She asked Spencer.

Spencer laughed and took her hand. "Just don't leave me."

Cameron smiled and squeezed it, "promise."

They got out and a few people met them, a tall, blonde shaggy hair boy; a very darkly tanned brunette; and another tall surfer looking guy. "Hey guys!" Cameron smiled.

"Hey Cam." They pretty much said in unison.

The blonde guy looked at Spencer, "Whoa, who's this hottie?"

"Luke, this is Spencer. She's here with me…"

"Damn man. You always get the hot ones." He smiled.

"So anyways, Spencer that's Luke, the other guy is Tyler, and the girl is my cousin Alex. Guys this is Spencer."

"Hey." Said Tyler.

"Nice to meet you." Alex smiled.

"So you guys want a beer?" Luke asked.

"Um, sure, just one." Cameron said.

"Yeah, I guess one will do for me too." Spencer said as she followed Cameron closely as they walked to the bond fire.

Across town Ashley and Aiden were sitting at a table at some club. "Ash, come on, meet some girls!"

Ashley stared into her drink. "I don't want to. You go ahead."

As she said that a beautiful blonde walked over to them. "Hey, wanna dance?" She asked Ashley.

Ashley barely looked up, "Sorry, not really in the mood."

The girl shrugged, "That's too bad." She walked away.

"What the hell is with you?"

Ashley looked at Aiden, "What do you mean?"

"You just barely even gave that hot ass even a once over! What's goin on Ash?" He asked a little nicer.

"Just tired of the same old shit I guess."

"Who is it?"

"What do you mean who is it?"

"Who's got Ashley Davies rethinking her entire lifestyle?"

"Dude, Aiden, I just told you, I'm just not in the mood to fuck some random chick tonight."

"It's that new girl, Spencer."

"No, it's not. There is no one. Just let it go."

"I know you better than that Ash, but fine, I'll let it go, for now."

"Thank you." Ashley took a sip of her, unusual choice of a drink, soda.

Back at the bonfire Spencer was beginning to have fun and see that Cameron wasn't as boring as she'd thought. The group of people was all sitting around the fire talking and laughing and drinking.

Cameron looked at her phone and saw it was almost midnight. She turned to Spencer, "Hey, I think I should probably get you home."

Spencer looked at the time, "Oh shit. Wow, um, yeah maybe."

Cameron and Spencer got up and said goodbye to the group and then went to Cameron's car.

Cameron opened the door for Spencer who got in. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Cameron smiled and went to her side and got in.

When they got back to the Carlin's house Cameron walked Spencer to the door. "So, thanks for going out with me."

"Thank you for taking me out."

"It was my pleasure."

Spencer smiled as Cameron leaned in and kissed her softly and lightly on the lips. "I hope I can take you out again sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll call you."

"Ok." Spencer smiled and went inside.

Her father met her in the living room, "How was it?"

"Fun. We went to dinner and then to meet up with some of her friends at the beach."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Thanks, and sorry I'm just now getting in."

"It's ok, I won't tell your mom if you won't" He smiled.

"Thanks dad." She hugged him and went to bed.

Across town at the club Ashley had finally decided she had had enough of sitting around so she got up and headed for the door because Aiden was no where in sight. He saw her leaving and ran after her, "Where ya goin?"

"Um, ya know, just home."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Suit yourself Ash, but you're gonna have to talk sooner or later."

Ashley nodded. "See ya."

When Ashley got home, she heard a noise coming from Kyla's room. _No fucking way, I am not dealing with Kyla and Madison fucking tonight._ She, as she had promised Kyla before, filled up a super squirter and headed for her sister's room. Ashley opened the door to catch Kyla and Madison in the middle of making out, very naked, on the bed. Ashley shook her head and pulled the trigger, soaking both of them with water.

"FUCK!" Kyla yelled. "Ash, you got me wet!"

"I told you I didn't want to hear you two, and I'm sure Madison already did a good job of the whole…wet…deal."

Madison blushed as she tried to wipe some of the water off herself.

"I thought you were out with Aiden."

"Yeah, I wanted to come home."

"So the girl you brought must be in your room already."

"I didn't bring a girl."

"Huh?"

"I said I didn't bring a girl home."

"Oh, um, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, just be quiet, I'm going to sleep."

"Um, ok, night." Kyla said.

"Night Ash." Madison added.

"Night." Ashley closed the door.

"What the hell is with her?" Kyla asked.

Madison shrugged. "I have no idea."

"So where were we?" Kyla smirked as Madison started kissing her, "Oh, yeah, how could I forget."

Ashley lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. _What is with me? This is ridicules. How can Spencer have me this way? Why am I even thinking about this? I need to get my mind off her. But I can't. Ugh! Fuck, I need sex. I'm calling Jenna._ Ashley got up and went to her box of numbers and took out one that said Jenna. She called. "Hey, it's Ashley. Want to come over?", "Ok, see you in a few." Ashley took a deep breath and went to wait downstairs.

A few minutes later the door bell rang and Ashley answered it to reveal Spencer. "Um, hi."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Ashley looked around outside.

"I just kinda snuck out. You weren't answering my texts."

"Oh, my phone is upstairs. Um, come on in." As Ashley was about to close the door a dark blonde girl walked t the door. "Hey Ash, I'm here."

Spencer turned, "Apparently you were expecting someone else…" She shook her head, "just call me tomorrow." She turned and left.

Ashley went to go after her but was stopped by Jenna. She took Ashley's arm, "She said to call her tomorrow, tonight you're mine." And despite any protest Ashley could give Jenna began kissing her and leading her to her bedroom.

_Tomorrow is going to suck…_Ashley thought as Jenna took off her pants and began kissing down her body. _It's going to suck bad…_

(A/N: Ok, hope you liked it. Reviews are loved. And I'll post again tomorrow morning hopefully.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 10:**

When Ashley woke up the next morning there was a half naked Jenna beside her. Ashley rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She stared at the girl for a long second. _Fuck, I have to do something. I need to get the hell out of here._ She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote: _Jenna, I had to get outta here so feel free to breakfast or whatever. _She left the note on the pillow where she had been sleeping, threw on some clothes, grabbed her keys, and left.

Spencer awoke to the sounds of birds and light pouring into her room. She looked at her clock. _10:46, shit, I better get up. I just don't feel like getting out of bed. Why was I so stupid? Why did I go over there last night? Oh yeah, cause I missed her…_Spencer shook her head and grumbled as she got out of bed. She looked in the mirror. _I look like shit. _She threw her hair in a sloppy bun and went downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw the last person she thought would be sitting at her kitchen table, Ashley.

As Spencer entered, Ashley stood. "Hey, um, your dad let me in."

Spencer nodded. "Hi."

Ashley took a step closer, "I'm uh really sorry about last night."

"You shouldn't be. It's not like I have any say in who you fuck Ashley."

Ashley looked down, "I wasn't going to do anything with anyone. I didn't even talk to any girls at the club…"

"Why not?"

Ashley took a deep breath. "I was to busy thinking about you."

Spencer looked at her confused, "So you were to busy thinking of me to talk to any girls but when you got home you didn't think of me before you called some girl up for a night of fucking?"

"I wanted to stop, get you off my mind. It was a stupid way…"

"You know what Ashley, I came over last night to tell you essentially the same thing, after my date with Cameron I realized that you were the one I wish I had been on that date with, I mean I had a hell of a lot of fun with her but there is just something about you that I can't get over, and after seeing that girl show up I came to the conclusion that I can't handle dealing with you. Dealing with wondering what the hell you're doing when I'm not around. So I'm just going to stick with Cameron and see where that takes me and you can continue to fuck whoever you want. I'll be your friend, but nothing more."

Ashley sighed, "fair enough. Do you want to grab some coffee at Starbucks?"

Spencer smiled a little, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Ashley smiled as well and grabbed her keys from the counter, "Let's go."

(A/N: So this chapter sucks and is really short. Sorry. My creativity went away. Plus I got sidetracked working on music stuff. Sorry again. Ummmmmmm anywho, read it, review it, and I'll post a better one later today (because I don't do anything lol) or in the morning.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 11:**

(A/N: So…everyone pretty much hated the ending, not going to lie, I did too. I don't feel like it was well rounded but I was just kind of feeling that way about the whole chapter so I promise you guys it will be better in the future. Scouts honor, even though I was never a scout, but you get the idea. This one might actually make you guys feel a little better about the last one though. It is probably going to be another shorter one but it will focus mostly on the thoughts while they are at Starbucks. But I also have to point out that Ashley isn't ready to completely change her ways yet which will play out a little bit later as well. So just read and see where it goes, but I know you guys will. Here goes nothing…)

When Spencer and Ashley arrived at Starbucks the place was packed. "Damn, who woulda thought Starbucks would have this many people on a Saturday morning?" Ashley joked.

"Um, anyone?" Spencer tried.

Ashley looked at her, "It was a joke, kind of a duh thing Spence."

"Oh, right right, sorry."

Ashley laughed at her, "It's ok, you're blonde."

"Hey! I am smarter than you!"

Ashley thought for a moment, "Maybe book smarts babe, but common sense goes to me."

"Whatever Davies, let's get in that horrid line."

Ashley looked at the line leading out the door. "You know what? You find a seat and I'll get our coffee. What do you want?"

"Um, a grande caramel macchiato."

"Alright, coming…well I'd say right, but that's clearly not going to be the case. I'll be back thought." Ashley smiled and walked to the end of the line.

Spencer laughed as she went to search for a table.

As Ashley stood in line, she found herself staring in Spencer's direction. She had somehow easily found a table for two and was sitting there smiling at Ashley. Ashley smiled back. _I want her. _She shook her head. _No brain, stop thinking these things. I can't have her. She clearly doesn't want anything other than a friendship and I can't fuck that up. So I guess I'll have to be fine with it, for now…_

Spencer, across the coffee shop stared at Ashley. _She is so beautiful. No Spencer, you can't think about these things. You only need her as a friend. Besides, she didn't even push for more when I told her that's all we could be. And I don't know if the infamous Ashley Davies can ever change her ways…_

Back to Ashley in line, in front of her was a girl around her height, highlighted brown hair, a great ass (Ashley of course noticed), and a seemingly nice body. The girl turned to see Ashley staring at Spencer. "Girlfriend?"

Ashley's head turned, "What?"

"Is the blonde your girlfriend?"

"Oh, um, no, just a friend…"

"You clearly want more."

Ashley shrugged.

"She's very pretty."

"Yeah, she is."

"I'm Blair."

Ashley smiled. "Ashley."

"So Ashley, since we've determined the pretty blonde isn't your girlfriend, do you have one?"

"Nope. I'm single and I like to mingle."

"You know that was horribly cheesy right?"

"Yeah, I realized that after I said it." She smiled.

"So what's your story then? A very very beautiful girl like you being single is highly uncommon. Let me guess," She looked Ashley up and down, "You're a player."

Ashley gave her a questioning look, "How do you gather?"

"The way you carry yourself, how confident you are, your mannerism, it all points to total player."

Ashley laughed.

"See, I'm dead on. So ever thought of changing your ways?"

Ashley took a glance at Spencer who was texting now, "Yeah…"

"Go out me with sometime?"

Ashley's head shot back to Blair, "What?"

"Let me take you out to dinner and a movie."

Ashley smiled, "I don't know."

"Let me guess, you also don't go on dates?"

"No, never said that, I just don't know."

"Come on, one date won't hurt."

Ashley sighed, "Alright."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, great. Um, here let me give you my number." She did and Ashley gave her hers as well.

They talked in line for a little while longer until Blair ordered and left. "I'll call you." She said before walking out the door.

Ashley got the counter and ordered Spencer's macchiato and a latte for herself. She took the drinks back to the table. "Wow that took forever."

Spencer looked at her and took her coffee. "Thanks."

"What's wrong Spence?"

"Do you go anywhere without flirting with random girls?"

"What?"

"That girl in line, you were majorly flirting with her."

"Ok, one do you realize majorly isn't a word? And two, she started talking to me and was actually really nice and sweet."

Spencer nodded and sipper her coffee. _Exactly my point, I don't think she'll ever change…_

"She wants to take me out sometime."

Spencer looked up, "Like on a date?"

"Yeah."

_So you can go on a date with some girl you meet in line but not me? _"You, Ashley Davies, on a read date?" There was the smiled, ok, it turned to a laugh.

"What?!"

"I mean, I haven't known you long enough yet but from what I've heard, you don't date."

Ashley shrugged. "I figured I'd give her a chance, what could it hurt?"

Spencer shrugged. "That's right, what could it hurt. Hey, maybe if things work out you and her can come out with Cameron and me sometime."

_Hell no. I'll beat Cameron off of you._ "Ok, yeah, sure." _I can't believe I'm about to do this…_Ashley took a deep breath. "So tell me about your date."

Spencer smiled. "Well we went to dinner at some place that was really good but I thought it was going to be a horrible night because we talked about school, I mean, school? On a date? Boring right? Anyway then we went to some bonfire with some of her friend and things got better. That was actually really fun. Then she took me home."

"Was there a kiss?"

"There might have been…"

"Oh, now you have to tell me." _God, please don't._

"It was simple and sweet and nothing big. No tongue."

"Well aren't you just a classy girl?"

"Compared to you? Hell yes."

"Hey! Take that back."

"Nope." Spencer smiled.

"Now."

"No. What are you going to do?"

"Leave you here."

"I'll call my dad."

"Aw. I wouldn't do that. But I'm done, are you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's get out of here."

They threw their trash away and Ashley took Spencer home. She only dropped her off because Spencer apparently had to clean her room according to her mother.

When Ashley got home Kyla was eating cereal and watching TV. "Hey lil sis." Ashley took a seat next to her.

"Hewwo." Kyla said with her mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"Could you chew that first?"

Kyla shook her head. "So where did you go this morning?"

"Out to get coffee with Spencer."

"You like her." Kyla said taking another bite.

Ashley looked at her sister. "She doesn't want me. She's with Cameron I think; well they are going on dates at least."

"I'm sorry."

Ashley shrugged. "No big deal."

Kyla patted Ashley's arm, "Maybe if you weren't such a slut it'd be different?"

"Maybe…but I want to change. I'm going on a date with a girl I met at Sawbucks."

Kyla choked on her cereal. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try it."

"Wow, Ash, that's great!"

"Yeah, so what's with you and Madison?"

It was Kyla's turn to shrug. "I donno."

"How can you not know?"

"We just kinda mess around. It's not we're dating.

"Do you want to be?"

"I don't know. What we have is simple and easy."

"You're turning into me."

"I will never be as bad as you."

"I hope not."

Kyla smiled as Ashley settled in beside her and watched Hannah Montana with her younger sister.

(A/N: Ok, done for now, I'll work on another post later, this one actually turned out being a lot longer than I had originally anticipated. Hope you all like it better than the last one and I also hope maybe a few things were answered. Enjoy and Review. I'll post more as soon as I can.)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 12:**

Sunday morning, Ashley got up and decided to take a jog. She found herself running and not knowing where she was going or when she'd stop. She ended up running 8 miles all the way to Aiden's house.

She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Then a man in a robe showed up. "Well hello Ashley." He smiled as he opened the door. "Quite early to be seeing you here, isn't it?"

"Hey Mr. D. I was just out for a run and found myself all the way over here and figured it'd be rude not to say hello."

"Well come on in Ash, I was just making breakfast, you can wake Aiden up."

Ashley loved the smell of the Dennison's house on a Sunday morning. All throughout the house she could smell bacon and sausage and biscuits and eggs and toast and coffee. It was a great smell. Especially now, after the 8 mile run.

She went into Aiden's room and jumped on the sleeping lump on the bed.

The lump grumbled. "Get off."

"Nope. Breakfast time. And I'm here. So you should be excited to be graced with my presence."

Aiden stirred and pushed Ashley off him onto her side beside him. "What the hell are you doing up at 9:30?"

"I went running!"

"Are you on crack?"

"No."

"You haven't gone running since you basketball last year."

"I know, it was a much needed run."

"You ran the entire way here?"

"Yup."

"You're a crazy fuck."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Get up."

"No."

"Yes, I want to eat."

"Then go eat."

"You come too." Ashley yanked the covers back to reveal a very naked Aiden. "Oh fuck! Ew, that's so gross Aiden. At least sleep in underwear." She tossed a pair from the floor to him. "And I can't believe I just touched those…"

Aiden laughed. "I had them on when I went to sleep…" He said as he put them on under the covers and got up to grab a pair of sweatpants and a beater.

"That's weird dude. Come on."

Aiden sighed and followed her to the kitchen where his dad had 3 table settings out.

Ashley took a seat next to Aiden and Mr. Dennison piled breakfast onto their plates. "So where is Mrs. D?" Ashley asked as she picked up her fork.

"Oh she left about 9 to go shopping in Long Beach with a friend. Aiden and I are going to do some yard work before it gets too cold to do any."

Aiden grumbled as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Well, you know, I'd love to stay and help with that but I have my own stuff to do at home." Ashley smiled.

Aiden looked at her. "You don't do shit."

"Watch your mouth boy," said his father.

Ashley laughed as she crunched some bacon. "Kyla and I have a sister's in day planned."

Aiden shook his head.

The rest of the breakfast was eaten mainly talking about the teen's future plans and school and whatnot. After breakfast Ashley helped Aiden and Mr. Dennison clean up the kitchen and Aiden offered her a ride home which she graciously took. She said her goodbye to Mr. Dennison and followed Aiden to his car.

They got in and Aiden pulled out of the driveway. "So I got asked out by a girl at Starbucks…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, on like an actual date."

"You're going on a real date?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Ashley looked at him, "Why is that so hard for everyone to see?"

"Because Ash, you don't date."

"But I can."

"Yes, you can. And it's good you're going out. How does Spencer feel?"

"What do you mean how does she feel?"

"Like did you tell her?"

"She was with me."

"Oh. And she was cool with it?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't she be?"

"Because you guys look at each other like there are so many unspoken things between you two."

"We're just friends. She's been going out with Cameron."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hope it all works out." Aiden smiled at Ashley as he pulled into her driveway. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." He put his car in reverse and pulled away.

Ashley stood in the driveway watching him go. _Something must be obvious between Spencer and me if even Aiden can see it…_She sighed and went inside.

Later, at the Carlin house, Spencer was watching TV when her phone rang. She looked at it, it was Cameron. She smiled and answered, "Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you up to?"

"Noting, are you busy?"

"Nope."

"Want to go to the beach? I'll teach you how to surf."

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"Alright. Get ready and I'll be there in like ten."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Spencer got ready and within ten minutes Cameron was there. Glen had already answered the door. "Spence, another hot friend of yours is here."

Spencer showed up at the door, "Hi."

"Hey." Cameron smiled.

"So, Spencer's friend…"

"Cameron." Said the taller girl.

"Nice name, so, you got a boyfriend?"

"No, but I hope soon to have an official girlfriend…" She smiled at Spencer who blushed back.

"Oh come on!" Glen threw his hands in the air, "is every girl in LA gay?"

"Nah. Just the hot ones." Cameron smiled. She turned to Spencer, "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Spencer turned to Glen. "See ya."

Once in Cameron's car, Spencer turned to her, "Sorry about him."

Cameron laughed. "It's fine. So ready to learn to surf?"

"Hell yeah."

"Great. Let's hit the waves."

(A/N: So I originally didn't plan on ending this chapter here but it's about to storm here pretty bad and I need to get things in from outside so I have to cut this one a little short. Sorry. But the next one will be at the beach…and a surf lesson. Be prepared to be entertained. Enjoy and I love the reviews. Thanks to all who have reviewed on the last chapter as well. Well I'll post more as soon as I can. Till then, enjoy.)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 13:**

Cameron pulled into a parking spot at the local beach and took her surfboards off the top of her car. She gave one to Spencer and carried the other herself. They walked down to the beach together and put their towels and other belongings on the beach away from the water.

Cameron removed her tank top to reveal her toned body. It didn't compare to Ashley's but it was still nice.

All Spencer could do was stare.

Cameron smirked, "like?"

Spencer laughed. "It's alright."

"Oh, only alright? I run every day and do a hundred crunches before I get up and it's only alright?"

"Wow, brag much?" Spencer smiled.

"Nah."

Spencer shook her head and removed her own shirt. Cameron smiled. Spencer didn't look too bad herself.

"Someone's got a little staring problem."

Cameron looked up into Spencer's eyes and moved a little closer. "You intrigue me."

"Oh, do I?"

Cameron nodded. "And you know, I really have to stop myself a lot from doing…." Cameron leaned in and kissed Spencer lightly, "that."

Spencer smiled. "I think it's perfectly fine that you do that."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"So if I did it again, you wouldn't object?"

Spencer shook her head so Cameron leaned in and gave her a longer kiss. Spencer smiled as she pulled away.

"So you like that?"

Spencer nodded.

"Good. But we can kiss later. Let's get this surfing thing going."

They carried their boards a little closer to the water. "Ok, before we get in the water, let's go over a few things." Cameron went over the basics of the board and got Spencer on it to get a feel for the movement and get her balance set. "Ok, now that that's done, what do ya say we get some real waves?"

Spencer smiled. "Sounds good."

Cameron carried her board under one arm and took Spencer's hand with the other. They paddled out past where the waves were breaking and sat on the boards. "Ok, so I want you to try some smaller ones first, then we can get you on some real waves." Cameron smiled.

They waited for a good ten minutes before a wave Cameron thought was good enough for Spencer came. "Alright, paddle! Paddle!"

Spencer did, she paddled hard. She caught the wave. She attempted to stand and immediately wiped out.

Cameron smiled and couldn't hold back a laugh when Spencer paddled back to her with wet sand on her chin.

"It's not funny."

Cameron kept laughing. "Oh, but it is, what did I tell you about your center of gravity?" Cameron asked as she wiped Spencer's chin. "You had some sand…"

"Keep it in the middle but a little towards the back."

"Exactly, you stood up at the front, causing you to tip, and in turn, wipe out. But are you ok, like for real?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's get you another one then." They waited a little longer until another smaller wave came. "Ok, go!"

Spencer did and this time she stood and held herself up. Cameron clapped. "Good jo…" She stopped as Spencer fell into the wave again. When Spencer got back Cameron gave her a questioning look, "what happened? You had that one."

"Um, I saw something."

"What?"

"A crab on the beach…"

"You bailed cause you saw a crab?"

"It could have pinched me."

"It was on the beach…" Cameron tried to hold back her laugh.

"What if it had seen me and come after me??"

Cameron started laughing hard. "Spencer, you realize that wouldn't happen right?"

"It could."

Cameron shook her head. "Ok, whatever you say. So let's at least get you to stay up on one wave and then we can go lay in the sun."

Spencer nodded. "Sounds good. This is tiring."

Cameron laughed. "You haven't done anything."

"I paddled."

Cameron shook her head, "Yeah, you did."

They stayed in the water for a little longer and not many more small waves came so they decided to just go in. "I'm sorry we didn't get you a wave." Cameron apologized.

"No big deal, surfing clearly isn't my calling."

"Clearly."

"Hey now!" Spencer threw her surfboard down and went to tackle Cameron, who threw hers down and well and started running. Spencer ended up chasing her up the beach a little until Cameron turned and tackled her. "Ow."

"You wanted to play rough."

"Yeah, but um, I was supposed to tackle you."

"No."

"Uh huh."

"Nope."

"Yes." Spencer squired under Cameron.

"You're not getting out…"

"Oh but I will."

"Nope."

Spencer nodded and leaned up capturing Cameron's lips. She let her hands slide down the tan girl's body. Cameron, in response, loosened her grip. Spencer quickly took advantage of that and flipped them over. "I told you I'd get the upper hand."

"Hey! That's cheating!"

Spencer shook her head. "Not at all."

Cameron looked at her with a pouting face.

"Not going to work."

"Fine, I like being under you anyways."

"Oh really?"

Cameron nodded and Spencer smiled until she looked around and saw a dozen people staring at them, all the guys smirking. "Um…yeah…" She got off of Cameron.

Cameron and Spencer stood and looked around. Cameron shrugged and grabbed Spencer and kissed her hard. She pulled back and smiled and took Spencer's hand as they walked back to their stuff.

They lay on their towels and began to talk. "So you and Ash, did you guys ever hook up?"

Spencer shook her head, "We've kissed, and that's all."

"Oh, alright."

"What about you and her?"

"Ash and me?" Cameron laughed. "No, never, we're too much alike."

"Really? How?"

Cameron shrugged. "We're just the same personality and stuff…"

Spencer nodded. "Oh."

They talked a little while longer and then Cameron turned to face Spencer. "So…"

"Yes?"

"So, you know how I was taking to your brother earlier and saying I hope I have a girlfriend by the end of the day or whatever?"

Spencer nodded.

"Well, this is going to sound cheesy and totally against how I ever do anything like this but you're just so cool and really fun and a really really great kisser and yeah, so do you wanna like be with me?"

Spencer smiled, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Cameron shrugged, "I don't know…"

Spencer smiled and took her hand. "You're really cool to and a lot of fun to be around."

"Ya think?"

Spencer nodded.

Cameron smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

They stayed on the beach for a long time; talking and watching the sun go down over the ocean.

Cameron finally decided it would be a good idea to get Spencer home. They gathered the things and were on their way back to the Carlin's when Spencer's phone rang. It was Ashley. Spencer answered, "hey."

"Hi. Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Oh, Cameron and I went to the beach."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"You still with her?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok, well I'll let you go. Just call me later if you want." With that she hung up.

Spencer closed her phone and looked at it.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked.

"Just Ashley."

"Oh, ok."

When they got back to Spencer's house Cameron walked her to the door. "I had fun. Thanks for going with me today."

"Thank you for taking me and attempting to teach me how to surf."

Cameron laughed, "You're welcome. So call me later?"

Spencer nodded and Cameron gave her a light kiss. Then Spencer retreated into her house.

When Spencer got in, no one was home. She saw a note on the counter, _Spence; I went to church this evening and Glen went out with some friends. I'll be home around 9. There is some left over meatloaf in the fridge if you want it. Love, Dad._

Spencer cringed at the thought of meatloaf. Luckily she wasn't hungry. She went to her room and took put her phone. She called Ashley.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash."

"Hey."

"Just wanted to tell you I'm home."

"Uh, ok."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You practically hung up on me earlier."

"Oh, didn't really mean to. I was giving you time with Cam."

"Oh...um…ok."

"So, are you two together yet or what?"

"Yeah, we are actually."

"Oh, well, um that's great. Look I'm getting another call. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Um, ok. Bye."

Ashley didn't even say goodbye before hanging up.

_What the hell is with her?_ Spencer thought as she went to take a shower.

Ashley answered her other line, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ashley, it's Blair."

Ashley smiled a little. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you still wanted to go out on that date?"

"Um, yeah, that sounds fun."

"Ok, um Thursday?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Ok. Sweet."

They talked a little bit longer and Ashley gave Blair directions to her house and whatnot.

When they got off the phone, Ashley stared at her phone. _Two can play at this little dating game…_She sighed and threw her phone on her bed.

(A/N: So I'm really hating my endings lately. Sorry if this one died on you guys. And sorry it's taken so long to get posted! I've been so busy! But here ya go. Enjoy. Reviews are loved. I'll post more as soon as I can.)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 14:**

Ashley pulled into the parking lot of King High the next day a little later than usual. She didn't really care though. She locked her car and walked to where Aiden was standing on the steps.

"Why so late?"

Ashley shrugged and put her sweatshirt on, "it's starting to get chilly."

"Yeah, it's supposed to start cooling off, tomorrow it's supposed to be like 65 or something…"

"That sucks." Ashley said as her and Aiden walked down the outside wing of the front of the school.

"So, you just missed Spencer, she said she had to get a book or something…"

Ashley shrugged.

"Are you two fighting?"

"No…"

"Then what the hell is up? She told me her and Cameron are dating now, did you know that?"

"Yeah. Isn't it great?" Ashley smiled fakely.

"Should have told her you liked her Ash."

"She doesn't want me. It's cool. I'm going out with Blair Thursday."

"Who's Blair?"

"Some chick I met. I told you about her."

"Oh, the Starbucks girl."

"Yeah."

"Well, you're not much of a talker today. But you know, the first home game is this Friday, are you coming?"

"I'll see."

"Bring the new chick."

"I said I'll see Aiden."

"Damn Ash, you need to get laid or something." He shook his head, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

They parted and each walked their separate ways to class.

Ashley didn't really talk to anyone all morning. She didn't see her friends till lunch. She was, again, late.

"Hey Ash, what took you so long to get here?" Kyla asked from beside Madison.

"I was in the gym."

They nodded. Ashley sat next to Spencer.

"Hey, haven't seen you all day." Spencer smiled at her.

"Yeah…" Ashley gave a small smile back.

Spencer waited till no one was paying attention and turned back to Ashley, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a lot of shit to do this week."

"Oh, are you going to the game this Friday?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I kinda have to…"

"Yeah, the whole brother playing basketball thing might make you want to support…"

"Yeah, usually. You should come. I was going to ask Cameron but if you want to go just us I don't have to invite her…"

"No, it's cool, invite your little girlfriend. I'll bring Blair."

"Blair?"

"Yeah, the girl from Starbucks."

"Oh. That's cool. Maybe after we can all go get a bite to eat too?"

"Yeah, sounds good I guess." Ashley stood, "I'm gonna get going…"

"Where?"

"Back to the gym probably."

"Oh, well, see ya later."

"Bye." Ashley started to walk away. A billion thoughts running through her head. _What the hell am I getting myself into? Being with Spencer and Cameron is going to be hell…Fuck! I need to shoot some hoops, clear all this shit from my mind._

(A/N: Well sorry this chapter is short and stupid. I really am. Don't hate me. I wanted to give you guys a little something but I really haven't been in a writing mood. But here is just kind of a little filler I guess I'm going to call it. Next chapter will be the date with Ashley and Blair and then the next one should be the game Friday night which will be interesting and intense, I assure you. So enjoy this as much as you can which I'm sure won't be much, and I'll post more soon.)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 15:**

Ashley and Spencer didn't talk much the rest of the week, they only really spoke at lunch and even then it was small talk. To be honest, Spencer was starting to miss Ashley's cute flirting and just the random conversations they would have.

It was Thursday night and Ashley had just gotten out of the shower to start getting ready to go out with Blair. She walked to her room wrapped in a towel and saw none other than Spencer Carlin sitting on her bed. Ashley jumped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Spencer stood, not being able to take her eyes off Ashley and her shoulders that were uncovered, with their glistening water droplets rolling down to be soaked into the towel. She shook the thoughts from her mind, "Well you were with me when I went out the other week so I wanted to be here for you…"

Ashley smiled lightly. "That's sweet. Look, I'm sorry about this whole week, I haven't really been myself…"

"You're telling me…"

Ashley looked at her from her closet where she was putting on underwear and a bra.

"I just mean, I could tell."

Ashley nodded. "I just had a lot of stuff on my mind. Come tell me how this looks."

Spencer went to the walk in closet to reveal Ashley in tight jeans and a low cut black tank top. It exposed her toned arms perfectly and her defined collar bones were visible as well. Spencer stared. Ashley smiled.

"Well?"

"It's, you're…" Spencer touched her arm, feeling an immediate shock as they touched.

Ashley looked at Spencer who was staring at the spot she had touched Ashley. Ashley smiled and rubbed Spencer's hand with her own.

Spencer looked up at the smiling taller girl and smile weakly back. She sighed and took a step away from Ashley. "It looks great, Ash."

Ashley scratched her head and sighed, "Ok."

Spencer smiled and went back to sit on Ashley's bed.

"So you think I'm really ready for this?" Ashley emerged from the closet with a light zip up track jacket now on over her tank.

Spencer looked at her and nodded. Ashley smiled.

"You'll be great, just be yourself, anyone cal fall in love with the Ashley I know, I mean I think I…" She shook her head and stopped.

"You think you what?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Spencer smiled. "You'll be awesome. She'll have a great time with you."

Ashley nodded and smiled. "I am pretty awesome, huh?"

Spencer laughed, "There is the cock Ashley I haven't seen in days." She walked to Ashley and wrapped her arms around her in a huge hug. "Any girl who gets to have you completely is the luckiest being in the world Ash." She whispered in her ear.

Ashley pulled back a little and stared into Spencer's eyes. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, instead she leaned in a little as did Spencer. Spencer's eyes closed and Ashley moved in to where their lips almost met. Then the door flew open. They shot apart and looked at the intruder.

"Oh, um, well, um…" Kyla scratched her head, "That Blair girl I'm guessing is here…"

Ashley nodded.

Kyla closed the door.

Ashley sighed and looked at Spencer who was staring at the ground. She took a step towards the blonde and stroked her arm. "Do you want me to stay here and we can just hang out?"

Spencer looked up and shook her head, "No, go out, have fun." She smiled halfheartedly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you committed to this date, so go." She smiled again and squeezed Ashley's arm.

Ashley nodded and smiled. "I'll call you after."

"Ok. Sounds good. I miss talking to you at night." Spencer said.

They left the room and walked downstairs together. Blair was sitting on the couch with Kyla. As Ashley and Spencer entered Blair stood.

Spencer sat down next to Kyla.

"Hi, you look awesome." Blair smiled.

"You look pretty damn good yourself." Ashley looked the girl up and down to see she was wearing; it was light jeans with some rips in just the right places and a green polo that showed off Blair's tanned arms.

"Thanks."

Ashley looked at Spencer and Kyla, "Oh, Blair, this is my friend Spencer, she's the one I was at Starbucks with."

"Nice to meet you, I should really thank you because you're the one that gave me the opportunity to meet Ashley." She smiled.

Spencer smiled a little. "You too."

Blair turned back to Ashley, "So you ready to get outta here?"

Ashley looked at Spencer who gave her an encouraging nod. "Yeah, let's go."

As the two left, Spencer got up to leave herself when Kyla pulled her back down to sit. "No, we're talking."

"About?"

"You and my sister."

"What about it?"

"She's head over heals in love with you, can you not tell that?"

Spencer sighed.

"I think you can, because I see it in you too Spencer."

Spencer looked at Kyla.

"Why are you guys doing this? Seeing other people when you are both completely falling for each other?"

"I can't be with Ashley."

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what, the fact that she doesn't really do relationships and she loves to just hook up? She hasn't always been like that…"

"What?"

Kyla shook her head, "forget it. Just trust me that Ashley can be the person you want…"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, well I gotta get home, I think Cameron is coming over."

Kyla stood with Spencer, "just think about it."

Spencer nodded again. She left the house, in the car, she thought, thought long and hard. _Ashley is such an amazing person. She really is. But I don't know if I'd be able to ever trust her completely. But then Kyla said she hasn't always been like that…I wonder what that means? Well I know what it means but why did she ever start doing what she does? What is everyone keeping from me? And then if I did get with Ashley, what about Cameron? She's such a great girl. I don't want to hurt her. Not like that. _She sighed as she pulled into her driveway; she parked and leaned her head on her steering wheel. _This sucks._

At the movie theater, Ashley and Blair were trying to pick out a movie. "So have you seen Hancock yet?" Blair asked.

Ashley shook her head, "No, but I kinda wanted to."

"So that one, The Dark Knight, um, Pineapple Express, Step Brothers, Wanted, or that Swing Vote one…"

Ashley smiled. "You choose."

"But I don't wanna."

Ashley laughed. "Fine, how about just Hancock? I saw Batman already, opening night."

"Sounds good."

They went to the ticket booth where Ashley asked for two tickets to see Hancock.

Blair started to pay.

"No, I'm paying." Ashley put her hand on Blair's.

"But I was taking you out…"

"Did you see my house?"

Blair laughed. "Fine."

Ashley got the tickets and also a large popcorn for them to share and two _icees_.

They went and sat in the cinema and watched the movie in quiet, cause well if you don't, you know, you'll probably get hushed and whatnot, but anyways, yeah, they watched the movie quietly and ended up holding hands by the end.

When it was over, Blair's head was on Ashley's shoulder and Ashley had one arm around her and was stroking her palm with the other hand. "That was good."

"Yeah." Ashley smiled. "Wanna get some ice-cream or something?"

"Sure."

They left the theater and went to the pier for some late night ice-cream.

They ate their ice-cream and sat on the pier talking.

"So, tell me a bit about Ashley Davies."

Ashley turned to Blair and smiled. "Well, I've lived here my whole life, my dad was the lead singer of Purple Venom; hence all the money in the family. Um, he died a few years ago. I have a little sister, Kyla. She's doing on of my best friends, I find that weird. And I don't know why I just told you that, um, this is something different for me, this whole talking thing. I play sports, I love them."

Blair nodded the whole way through, "So Spencer, have you and her ever hooked up?"

"No, just kissed once at a party."

"Ok."

"So tell me about you."

"Well, I'm originally from Orange County. I have a brother and a sister. Both older. My brother lives in Texas and my sister lives in Oregon. I have a black lab that I love. My parents are divorced. I'm going to Columbia University in New York in the fall. That's pretty much it."

"Wow, sweet." They talked more about random things and eventually decided to head back to Ashley's.

When they got there, they sat in the car for a minute. "So, you want to come in?"

Blair laughed, "Well I don't really like to fuck on a first date…"

Ashley laughed too, "Yeah…sorry, it's kind of a habit."

Blair nodded. She looked at Ashley, at her toned body, her flowing chocolate hair. She bit her lip. "I can make an exception though I think…"

Ashley's head turned to her. "We really don't have to ya know…"

"I know." She leaned over and kissed Ashley. "But I want to."

"Well, I'm not going to argue." Ashley smiled as they got out of the car and went into the house, straight to Ashley's room.

As they shed their clothes, Ashley was pinned on the bed. Blair kissed her deeply. Between kisses the started to say, "So…" "You…" "Have to…" "Promise one…" She pulled back from Ashley, "thing…"

"What's that?"

"That you won't consider me just a fast fuck, that you'll call me…"

Ashley smiled. "Yeah, I promise."

And then they were back to kissing…and much more…

Two A.M., they were done and laying in bed.

"That was, wow…" Blair turned to Ashley.

"Yeah, it was."

Blair stood and started to put her clothes on, "too bad we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, or I'd actually say stay."

Blair smiled.

"Oh, tomorrow night is our opening basketball game against Westbrook. Spencer is bringing her girlfriend and I thought maybe you'd wanna go with me?"

Blair nodded. "Sure."

"Ok, be here at like 6?"

"Sure. See you then Davies." She leaned over the bed and kissed Ashley.

"Bye."

As soon as Blair had left, Ashley called Spencer. "Hello?" Answered a sleepy voice.

"Shit, I'm sorry Spence. Did I wake you?"

"It's ok. What time is it?"

"Two."

"Are you just getting hom…you fucked her didn't you?"

"What?"

"You slept with her…"

"I…well…"

"Ashley, what the hell?"

"What do you mean what the hell Spencer?"

"People don't usually fuck on a first date…"

"Well, I don't really know how to do first dates anymore Spencer, but I promised her I'd call her. She's cool. We get along. And she said yes to the game tomorrow night…"

Spencer sighed. "Ok, well look, I hope things are semi-different with you. But I need some sleep. You should get some too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, night Spencer. Sorry for waking you up…"

"It's fine. Bye."

They hung up. Ashley found she couldn't fall asleep. She stared at her ceiling. _I shouldn't have slept with her…it should have been Spencer…_

At Spencer house, she wasn't able to fall back to sleep either. _Why would she fuck her? Kyla said she wanted me. If you want someone, you don't sleep with someone else…_ She sighed and closed her eyes.

(A/N: Ok, well there was the date, I know I didn't really focus too much on it but oh well lol. Um, hope you liked that it was longer than the last dinky one. Enjoy. And review. Till next time.)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 16:**

The next night, Friday, Spencer was waiting for Cameron to show up so they could go to the game. Spencer and Ashley hadn't really talked much the whole day. Both were kind of avoiding each other but neither really had a reason.

When Cameron got there, Spencer and she left rather quickly because they were running behind.

They got to the school and Cameron paid for their game tickets. They met Ashley and Blair in the lobby.

"Hey Ash." Cameron smiled.

"Hey Cam. This is Blair."

"Nice to meet you." Blair smiled.

"You too." Cameron smiled.

Immediately Blair noticed the tension between Spencer and Ashley but didn't really say anything. So the four went in and found a seat on the bleachers. They all talked their small talk and laughed but Spencer and Ashley barley looked at one another. About midway through the second half Spencer got fed up and decided to go to the bathroom. Ashley was her friend and even though she was being stubborn as well she just needed to get away from seeing Blair and Ashley kissing and having Cameron touching her constantly. A few minutes after Spencer left, Ashley decided she was hating that they weren't talking as well and went to the bathroom to talk to Spencer.

Ashley entered, "Spence?"

"What?" Spencer asked leaning against the sinks.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to get away…"

"Me too…"

"What are we supposed to do Ash?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley moved a little closer.

"I can't stop thinking about you, I hate it!"

"I know what you mean, but I…I don't hate it. I hate that I can't have you." She took another step closer. "I hate that I can't be the person you need me to be." She stepped forward again, "I hate that I can't be the one holding you." She stepped again, "I hate seeing you and Cameron together." She took one more step so that they were practically touching; Ashley took Spencer's hand in one of her own and her face in the other. "And I hate so fucking much that I can't…" She leaned in and kissed Spencer lightly. "Do that…"

Spencer looked at Ashley and shook her head. "I don't know what to say Ash, Cameron is a great girl and I don't think I can trust you like I need to, not yet. I mean you slept with Blair after your first date, hell, the night of your first date!" She sighed, "But I can't not think of kissing you, of wanting you, and of being with you…"

"Well, that's something that needs to be worked out." Ashley started to leave but Spencer pulled her back capturing her lips in a fiery, needy kiss. Ashley pushed Spencer against a stall door and moved her hands around the smaller blonde's waist. Spencer ran her hands through Ashley's hair. Both not wanting the kiss to end they continued, not needing any air at all.

What they didn't realize is that the door had cracked. Blair looked in. She had just gone to make sure Ashley was ok. That was it. She didn't really expect to see what she did. She sighed and let the door closer quietly.

As she walked back to the gym she shook her head.

Blair sat back down next to Cameron and didn't say a word.

"Are they ok?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." Blair smiled weakly at her, "they are just talking…"

(A/N: Ok guys, I decided to change this one up from making the other jealous to how I did it. And I'm sorry it's so short but I really screwed up my wrist last night and it hurts really badly to type. So I'll post again as soon as I can for you guys. Again sorry it's so short but try to enjoy it. And remember, reviews are always loved.)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 17:**

(A/N: So forewarning you all…this post will be short. And it may have some typing errors because I'm doing with a wrapped hand because my wrist hurt and to add to the pain I now have two cracked knuckles…but that's a different story that I won't get into. Any who, here is your short chapter.)

Back in the bathroom, Spencer and Ashley were still kissing. Spencer finally pulled away and shook her head. "This can't happen Ash, not now at least. I'm not ready…"

Ashley only nodded.

"But I don't want things to be weird with us as just friends…"

Ashley nodded again. "I know, in the long run, I can't just be your friend."

It was Spencer's turn to nod. "I know. I don't think I can either. But I just need the time Ash."

"I'm telling Blair I can't see her anymore."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, you need someone and I'd much rather see you with one girl than a different one every night."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "What makes you think you can decide this for me?"

"I don't. I just see how she looks at you. And I hate people getting hurt and…"

"You want me to stay with her so you don't feel bad staying with Cameron…"

Spencer looked at her. She was caught. "No…I just…"

"That's it. Looks its fine. Whatever you want. And maybe I will stay with her. But that's up to me, not you." Ashley started to leave.

"Ash?"

"What?"

"Can you…say anything about this?"

"You really think I'd do that?"

Spencer smiled weakly.

Ashley gave in and hugged her. "Friends can hug…"

Spencer laughed. "Yes, friends can hug."

(A/N: Ok, thought I could do it…but turns out it hurts bad…and typing only lefty is going to kill my only good arm…so I am so sorry guys. Enjoy this other little filler. And I know it seems like Spencer is a little self-centered but eh its how I think it needs to go for now. Enjoy. Give me some reviews. And I'll post again as soon as I can for you guys. They may still be short but I'll see what I can do. Just for you all.)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 18:**

About a month went by. Nothing was said by Blair about what she saw in the bathroom and she just pushed it aside. Spencer and Ashley were friend, very touchy friends, but friends. Blair and Ashley were still seeing each other and Cameron and Spencer were as well. They all refrained from going on double dates; neither Spencer nor Ashley thought they could take that, even now. Every now and then Blair would catch Ashley off in a daze and ask what was up and Ashley would say nothing, so Blair, not wanting to start anything, brushed it off. Cameron seemed to be having the same issues with Spencer at times. They would be at dinner or something and she would find Spencer staring into space or at the door like she was waiting on someone else. Cameron addressed the issues but Spencer would use an excuse that she was just zoning out or tired or something, she would never admit she was wishing Ashley would walk in.

A Sunday afternoon, Ashley and Blair were on Ashley's bed in a very heated make out session. Ashley was allowing Blair to remove her clothes slowly but she wasn't feeling it. Like so many other times before, her mind was elsewhere. Blair was fed up. She sighed and rolled off of Ashley. "What's with you?"

Ashley looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could care less about what we're doing."

"That's not true."

"Who are you trying to convince Ash? Me or you?"

Ashley sat up. "I'm fine Blair."

"No, you're not. And I don't know if you ever will be with me…" She sighed.

"What are you saying?"

Blair shook her head. "Nothing Ashley."

"No, tell me."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you asked…" She took a deep breath. "You remember about a month ago when we went to the basketball game with Spencer and Cameron?"

Ashley nodded.

"You remember how weird you were acting? And how weird Spencer was acting?"

Ashley shrugged, "I guess…"

"You remember when you two went to the bathroom?"

Ashley again nodded.

"Well I went to see if you were ok, just to check on you, and I saw you two kissing."

Ashley stared into her eyes.

"The way I saw you kissing her is a way I have never felt you kiss me. And to be honest I don't think I ever will. I see the way your face lights up when you hear her name or with anything that has to do with her."

Ashley started to protest.

"Stop Ash, I know your heart isn't with me. And I tried. But I don't think it's fair for you or fair for me for us to keep pretending this is what we both want. I love being with you but not the you I'm with. I need to be with someone who is completely dedicated to me and you need to be with the only one seemingly for you and we both know who that is…"

"I'm sorry Blair."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Ash." She took her hand, "you can't help who you love."

Ashley gave a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Listen, I'd still love to be friends. And you know, I think I can help you get her." Blair smiled.

Ashley smiled too and hugged Blair.

The next day at school Ashley and Spencer pulled up next to each other.

"Hey." Ashley smiled as she got out of her car.

"Well hello there. You sure are glowing for a Monday morning. You must have had some great sex with Blair yesterday."

Ashley shook her head, "We actually broke up."

"Oh god! Ash, why?"

"We just weren't on the same page. But it's ok. We're still friends. It's all good."

Spencer nodded. "Alright."

"So how are you and your lover?"

"Cameron?"

"Well duh, unless you have another one…"

Spencer laughed. "We're fine."

"Have you guys...you know…yet?"

Spencer blushed.

"You haven't have you?" _Thank god!_

Spencer shook her head.

"My god girl. It's been how many moths?"

"It'll be two tonight."

"Holy shit."

"We're going out tonight though."

Ashley forced a smile and continued. "So tonight is the night…"

Spencer shrugged.

"Did you shave your legs?"

Spencer nodded.

Ashley laughed, "Its so happening."

"Shut up." Spencer said as they walked to class together.

That night, Cameron picked Spencer up and they went to dinner. (Dinner is always boring for me to write so I'm skipping to after now.)

After dinner, they were sitting in Cameron's jeep staring into the night. "So…"

Spencer turned to Cameron. "Yes?"

"Wanna go back to my place for a little?"

Spencer smiled. "Sure."

Cameron grinned. "Great." She turned the car on and headed to her house.

When they got there, Cameron led Spencer to her room and turned on the TV. "So what do you want to watch?"

Spencer shrugged and looked at Cameron.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Cameron leaned over and kissed her. Lightly at first but it quickly heated up. Spencer was eventually under Cameron and Cameron was moving her hands under Spencer's shirt. She stopped. "You sure you're ready?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes."

Cameron smiled and kissed Spencer again and they began to strip from the clothes keeping them apart.

The sex was soft and sensual. Cameron was great to Spencer and Spencer loved every moment of the contact, the feeling of Cameron in her. As Spencer reached her climax she moaned out the words that would change things, "Oh….Ash…." She realized what she said and her eyes shot open, it was too late to take that one back. She stared at Cameron.

She felt Cameron stop immediately and pull out of her and lock eyes with her. She shook her head slowly. "Well isn't that a bummer for me…"

(A/N: Well then, sorry it took so long. Hand was messed up pretty badly and then it was my friend's last week here before she left for college so we spent a lot of time together/ But here it is. Enjoy and I love the reviews. I'll post again as soon as I can. School starts Tuesday so I'll do it when I can.)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 19:**

Spencer stared wide eyed at Cameron. "Cam…I…um…oh boy…"

Cameron began to put her clothes on, "are you and her fucking?" She asked turning to Spencer.

Spencer only shook her head.

"But you want to be…"

Spencer shrugged.

"You know, I should have seen this coming. The way you two look at one another. Ashley always gets them. She gets the most amazing girls and she usually fucks them over. I hope you're different for her." She shook her head. "I'm gonna take you home now."

Spencer nodded, trying to hold back tears as she got dressed. Cameron and Spencer didn't talk the entire way to Spencer's. When they got there, Cameron put the car in park and Spencer started to get out. She looked at Cameron and touched her arm, "I'm sorry."

Cameron looked into Spencer's eyes, "You can't help who you want to be with, you just should have figured out it wasn't me sooner." She pulled away as Spencer got out and closed the door.

Spencer went inside and went straight to her room. She threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Beside her, her phone buzzed. She looked at it. It was a text, from Ashley. She picked it up and read the text.

It read,_ Heyy hope your nite is goin well with cam. _

Spencer read it a few times and hit reply. _I'm not w/her now._

She got another buzz fast._ What? Why not?_

She sighed. _I'll tell you tomorrow._

Another buzz, _Everything ok?_

_I donno. I'd just rather talk in person._

Buzz. _I'm coming over._

_No, Ash, its ok really._

_Nope. I'll be there in 10._

Spencer sighed. _Fine. I'll be out front._

_K._

Spencer sat on her porch swing and waited till she saw headlights pull into her driveway. Ashley got out of her car and went to where Spencer was sitting. "So what's going on?"

Spencer shrugged.

"Come on. Talk to me Spence."

Spencer looked at her and sighed. "You know, this is so hard."

"What?" Ashley took a seat next to Spencer. "Why?"

She shook her head and started. "Cameron and I had a great night, amazing dinner, then we went back to her place and things got intimate."

Ashley got stiff.

"I said your name Ash…"

This got Ashley's complete attention. "What?"

"When we were having sex, I said your name, rather loudly."

Ashley tried to hold back the laugher, but couldn't.

"It's not fucking funny Ashley."

"It is a little."

"No. Not at all."

"Spence, you were with another girl and said my name. That's like classic comedy shit right there."

"This is serious Ash."

Ashley stopped laughing. "I'm sorry I know. What does it mean?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. There is so much going through my head. And every bit of it has to do with you. But, Ash, I'm scared. I don't want to be like the other girls you've been with."

"Spence, I haven't always been like this…"

"What?"

"I was in a relationship for two years…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. When?"

"It ended about 8 months before you got here."

"Want to tell me about it?"

Ashley shrugged. "Typical first love story, you know, I met her playing softball, we hit it off immediately, and we were inseparable. It was amazing. But she was a senior and right before the end of the year she told me she was going to be leaving and that even though what we had was great, she didn't think it could last with her being at school in Virginia."

"I'm sorry Ash."

"No, it's fine. People come and go. But I guess that was when I decided to just shut love out. I didn't want to feel that kind of pain again. And I liked sex. So that's what I did. Just had meaningless sex." She looked at Spencer. "I never thought I'd be able to feel it again…and I think I'm starting to here…"

Spencer looked at her and hugged her.

Ashley pulled back and stared into the ice blue eyes before her. She leaned in a little and Spencer started to say something. Ashley put a finger over her lips. "Shh. It's ok." She closed the gap between them giving Spencer a light kiss on the lips. "I want this, I want to love again, with you…"

(A/N: Aww. OK, I have things to do. Hope you liked the update. Maybe I can get around to posting another later. Enjoy and reviews are still loved.)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

(A/N: Alright guys, I am so very sorry this has taken so long to get posted. I have had the worst and I do mean worst past three weeks of my life. I need to rant so I guess I'll go into detail but not too much. Turns out the person I've been with for over a year wasn't in love with me anymore and dumped me for oh get this someone who is supposed to be my best friend. So I've been moping a lot. But here is a post for you guys.)

**Chapter 20:**

After Ashley left, Spencer went inside to see her mother sitting in the kitchen. "I don't want you seeing that girl."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Mom, not to be disrespectful but you really can't stop me."

"Spencer, people like that are not good people, they are sinners."

"I am one of those people mom."

"No you are not. A child of mine can not be gay."

"Get over it mother. Really. I'm not changing." Spencer shook her head. "Why can't you just accept it? It's been this way for a long time and it's not changing." She turned and went to her room.

The next morning Ashley awoke feeling like a new person. She couldn't stop smiling. Everything seemed great. She got dressed quickly and left for school. When she got there she met up with Aiden and another guy.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey."

"Why are you so happy today?" Aiden noticed her glow.

Ashley shrugged. "Just a good day."

"It's like 7:45 am. How can it be that good yet?"

At that time Spencer started to walk towards them and Ashley pointed, "that's how."

"No way! Finally!" Aiden smiled.

"I don't know what we are yet so don't say anything."

"Got ya."

Spencer smiled as she walked to them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Aiden said.

Ashley smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Spencer smiled back.

Madison and Kyla walked over to them at about that time, "Oh my god!" Kyla exclaimed.

"What?" Ashley turned to her.

"You two…"

"What about us?"

"You're happy, and really close." Kyla smiled.

Spencer laughed. "Well I guess we're pretty damn obvious huh?"

Ashley looked at her, "sorry…"

"For what?" Spencer touched her arm.

"Being a doof."

"You're not a doof. You're cute."

Ashley grinned. "Well you're hot."

Spencer laughed. "I know." The bell rang and everyone began to scatter.

Spencer gave Ashley a quick kiss and Ashley pulled her back. "I want to talk to you later…"

"Ok…"

"Nothing bad, don't worry."

"Ok. Lunch? In the courtyard?"

"Yeah. See you then." Ashley kissed her lightly again as they parted.

(Another A/N: Ok, sorry its short for such a long time but my head is killing me and I think I'm going to turn in early for the night. Yeah yeah its 7:30, but I don't feel well. So enjoy this little chapter and I'm really sorry again it has taken so long. I hope to be able to post for you all tomorrow though so be looking out for that.)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 21:**

Spencer anxiously waited for lunch to arrive so she could find out what Ashley wanted to say to her.

When the lunch bell finally rang, she rushed to the courtyard to see Ashley already there. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I left last period a little early."

"Oh, ok."

"You booked it." Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you."

Ashley's smiled grew. "I'm glad." She hugged Spencer.

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

Ashley looked into Spencer's eyes. "I just wanted to know like what we are…"

"What do you mean?"

"You and me, what are we? Like are we together, just having fun, friends…?"

Spencer smiled. "What do you want to be?"

Ashley shrugged. "Don't put this on me."

"I'm not, it should be on both of us. I just want to know what you want."

"You."

"Then have me." Spencer smiled.

"So you want to be together?"

Spencer simply nodded.

"Sweet." Ashley grinned.

"Did you just say 'sweet'?" Spencer laughed.

"Um, nope." Ashley looked at her, "don't know what you're talking about."

Spencer laughed again. "Come here you dork." She grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss. "So, I'm starving, I want to go get some lunch with my new girlfriend."

Ashley smiled as the two walked hand in hand back to the cafeteria. _I hope I don't fuck this one up._

(A/N: So guys, I've been totally busy with school and whatnot and I'm really sorry this is so short but I had planned on waking up and writing a good chapter for you all but I didn't wake up when I had planned on and now I have to get ready to go out. So this one is short. Hope you enjoy the little filler.)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 22:**

Over the next few weeks it became pretty apparent that Spencer and Ashley were the new couple of King High. Not that anyone cared that it was two girls together because well, one of the girls was Ashley Davies, and she was still the most popular girl in school.

One Friday afternoon, Spencer and Ashley stumbled into Ashley's house in a heated make-out session only to be interrupted by loud screaming coming from the living room.

"What the hell is that?" Spencer asked following Ashley.

"Well Kyla for sure, I'd know that girl's screaming from a mile away." Ashley gave Spencer a quick smile as they entered the living room doorway to see Madison and Kyla arguing face to face. Ashley stopped Spencer and pushed her behind the wall so they wouldn't be seen.

"I'm tired of this Madison!"

"And you think I'm not?"

"I don't know what you are! You don't tell me anything!"

"You don't ask."

"When can I? Anytime we're together all we do is fuck. Is that all this is to you?"

"No, you know it's not."

"No Madison, I really don't. I'm so confused. You 'like' me but you can't be with me? What's stopping you?"

"A lot."

"Like?"

"My reputation."

"That's bullshit and you know it. My sister is the most popular girl in school and she's out and proud. Why can't you be?"

Madison didn't say anything.

"Exactly. So until you figure out what it is you want, I'm done."

Madison started to speak but Kyla stopped her.

"No, I'm done. Get out."

Madison turned and left the room through the front door.

Ashley then pulled Spencer by the hand into the living room as Kyla threw the TV remote. "Fuck!"

"Ok, calm down remote killer."

Kyla turned, startled. "How long have you two been there?"

"Long enough to know you two have some weird sort of relationship going on…" Ashley tried to make her sister smile. It didn't work.

"See, that's the problem! I want to be with her but it's like she doesn't give a shit."

"She does. It's just Madison, she's a bitch. She's not going to be all out and open about her feelings."

"Well I'm tired of it."

"She'll come around."

"Maybe."

"Trust me." Ashley smiled and pulled Spencer closer to her. "Mine did."

Kyla smiled a little. "I guess. We'll see though."

"That's the spirit. Now we're going to my room. Fix that remote!" Ashley yelled as she dragged Spencer upstairs.

They got to Ashley's room and Ashley closed the door. "So where were we?" She asked as she pushed Spencer towards her bed.

"Oh, I think somewhere about…" Spencer captured Ashley's lips in a heated kiss. "…here."

"Oh, right right, how could I forget?" Ashley smirked as she was pulled on top of the blonde.

What happened the rest of the day will stay in that room. (Only cause I'm not in the mood to write a sex scene at the time.)

Anyways, the next morning Spencer woke to find Ashley nowhere in sight. She looked around the room confused. _Where the hell is she?_ She thought. She looked out the window to see Ashley and Madison sitting with their feet in the pool in what looked like a deep conversation. Relieved, Spencer threw on some clothes and went to the kitchen to get some food.

Out by the pool Madison talked as Ashley listened. "I do want her, I want her a lot. But I'm not really gay."

"Yes you are." Ashley piped.

"How do you figure?"

"My amazing gaydar."

"Oh shut up." Madison laughed. "But really, I just don't know how to deal with it."

"Ok, so you like Kyla, tell her that. Tell her it's not all about sex, tell her you want to watch movies and hold her hand. Te;; her you wanna cuddle and do all the sickening things couples do but you're not sure you're ready for everyone else to know."

"How are you so good with this?"

"Lots of experience."

"Yeah, we all know that."

"Shut up. I'm not that person now."

"Ah yes, Spencer Carlin has tamed Ashley Davies."

Ashley laughed. "Not tamed, she just makes me want to be different. She makes me want to be everything she needs."

"Aw Ash, you're turning into a softy."

"Am not."

"I think you're falling in love."

Ashley shrugged. "We'll see."

Madison smiled. "I'm just glad you're happy."

"Me too." Ashley smiled as she looked into the house to see the pretty blonde looking out the glass door smiling. "And I'm glad it's her making me happy."

(A/N: Alright guys, here's another post for you. Again, sorry it's taken so long to get it posted but I'm still busy with school and most of my free time is spent with a certain current interest I have. I'll post again as soon as I can. Enjoy and reviews are always loved.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 23:**

"Ok, what the hell is this?" Spencer asked holding up a yellow and green sweater.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "pretty much my favorite sweater."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, I am, my grandmother sewed it for me when I was 14."

Spencer nodded. "I'm sure you wear it all the time."

"Never put it on in my life."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Ashley shook her head. "You're not helping."

"Sorry." Spencer went back to going through Ashley's closet. "I can't believe you're going to Spain for a week."

Ashley looked up from folding clothes on her bed, "come with me."

"What?"

"Come to Barcelona with me."

"Ash, I can't."

"Sure you can."

"I can't miss school for a week."

Ashley walked to Spencer, "not even for me?" She gave a pouty face.

"My mom won't let me, you know that."

"So ask your dad."

"Ash…"

Ashley got on her knees. "Pllleeeaaassseee?" She begged.

"I'll ask."

Ashley shot up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Only if you do one thing for me."

Ashley smiled and got closer. "Anything."

Spencer picked the sweater up. "Put this on." She smirked.

"No…"

"Then I'm not asking."

"Spence…."

"Put it on baby."

"Ugh." Ashley took her t-shirt off and grabbed the sweater from Spencer and pulled it over her head. It was short in the arms and tight around her body. "It doesn't even fit."

"Aw baby, you look so cute!" Spencer kissed her cheek. "Let me take a picture."

"No."

"Ash…"

"Fine!" Ashley gave her fakest smile and Spencer snapped a picture with her phone.

"Thank you."

Ashley nodded and started to take the sweater off.

"Um, did I say you could take that off?"

"No…"

"Well don't."

"Spencer, please."

"Nope, you have to finish your laundry like that."

"Fine. Fine." Ashley went back to folding her clothes.

Spencer just smiled.

A few minutes later Kyla popped her head in. "Hey Ash, what are you pack….what the hell are you wearing?"

Spencer started laughing.

"It's from grandma. Hey you still have yours too. Spence make her put hers on."

"I can't do that Ash."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not her little bitch like you are, Ash."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "I am no one's bitch. Take it back."

Kyla smiled and Spencer laughed. "Nope."

Ashley looked at Spencer. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing baby. I'm a little thirsty though; can you get me some water?"

"Yeah." Ashley started to walk out of the room when she heard a whip sound from her sister. "Fuck you." She shook her head and went for the stairs.

Once Ashley was out of sight Spencer turned to Kyla, "So did you get my ticket?"

"Yeah. It's in my room. Does Ash know you're going?"

"No. She asked me about it a little bit ago and I told her I was going to try, I want her to be surprised."

"Ok. This is going to be great. You'll be ready tomorrow morning though right?"

"Yeah, I already have everything packed."

"Great."

Ashley returned a minute later and handed Spencer her water. "So what'd I miss."

"Just us talking about how whipped you are." Kyla smiled sweetly.

"Still not funny, Ky. Get out now so I can make out with my girlfriend."

"Ew. Don't have to tell me twice." And then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

Immediately Ashley had Spencer in her arms. She leaned in and kissed the smaller blonde.

Spencer let out a short laugh.

"What?" Ashley pulled back.

"You waste no time."

"I can't resist with you."

"I'm not complaining."

"Good." Ashley smiled and kissed her once more, a kiss that toppled them onto Ashley's bed and essentially led to much more than kissing.

That night, Spencer called Ashley. "Hey baby what's up?" Ashley answered.

"Hey."

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah, he's not going to let me go…"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Ash."

"Yeah, it's ok…I won't see you before I leave then I guess."

"Probably not."

"Ok. Well this sucks."

"Yeah, I know."

They talked for a while longer until Spencer couldn't stop yawning and decided to go to bed. After she hung up with Ashley she stared at her ceiling for a minute. _I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me at the airport tomorrow._ And within a few minutes Spencer was off in a deep sleep.

(A/N: Well here is a post for you guys. Not as long as I'd hoped but I have other things to attend to. The next chapter will take place in Spain, so look forward to it. Till next time, read and review.)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 24:**

"Ash! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Calm down, the flight doesn't leave for another two hours Kyla."

"But we have to get our bags checked and such."

"Still won't take that long, but I'm coming." Ashley emerged from her room carrying two bags and pulling a rolling one behind her.

"Ok, I didn't even pack _that_ much."

"This? This is nothing. We're going to be gone for a week; I have to have outfit _options_, not just outfits."

Kyla rolled her eyes, "whatever, we gotta go."

Kyla pulled her sister out to their Navigator. "You're driving." She tossed Ashley the keys.

Getting into the driver's seat Ashley shook her head and backed out of the driveway. "And we're off."

The whole ride to the airport Kyla was texting someone and Ashley kept trying to get a glance of who it was.

"Stop being nosey."

"But I wanna see why you're getting texts and I'm not."

"You're driving."

"But Spencer should be awake by now."

"Maybe she wanted to sleep in, it is only 9."

Ashley shrugged as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

The sisters unloaded their bags onto their personal trolley and made their way to the main entrance of the airport. They stood in line to pick up their tickets as Kyla was still texting away.

"Ok, seriously, who the hell are you texting?"

"Don't worry about it Ash. I'll deal with this stuff, can you go get us come coffee? There is a Starbucks right there." She pointed to her left.

"Whatever." Ashley left her bags and went to the Starbucks. As she walked towards it, she swore she saw Spencer out of the corner of her eye. _I know that beautiful figure anywhere…_She turned her head fast but the figure was gone. She shrugged it off and ordered her and Kyla's beverages of choice.

When she got back to Kyla their bags had already been checked and Kyla had two tickets. She handed one to Ashley, "So we're apparently not sitting together."

"Why?"

"Something got screwed up with the tickets. I'm behind you now."

"Well maybe whoever you or I sit with will let us switch." She handed her younger sister her coffee.

"Yeah maybe. Thanks."

"Let's get on the plane now. Security will take a good thirty minutes." Ashley said and Kyla nodded.

As they were waiting in the security search line Ashley saw the blonde from before again. Kyla, do you see that girl?"

Kyla looked where her sister was pointing briefly and then back to the line, "Yeah, the blonde, what about her? You have a girlfriend, stop looking."

"I swear its Spencer."

Kyla's head shot up, _no she can't see her, that'll ruin everything!_, "Um, I'm sure its just coincidence."

Ashley looked again as the girl turned a corner after getting searched, "Yeah, you're right."

After getting searched and cleared, Ashley and Kyla went to their gate and boarded their flight.

Once seated, Ashley put her earphones in and turned on her iPod. She closed her eyes, getting in the zone for her flight when she felt a tap on her shoulder. _Who the hell is bothering me in my peaceful zone, this better not be some obnoxious person sitting beside me._ She took her earphones out and turned her head slowly. When she looked up she was in shock.

"So I think you're in my seat." Said a smiling blonde.

(A/N: So, wanna see Ashley's reaction? You gotta wait till after Thanksgiving. Lucky you guys got this post. I was rushing to pack and wanted to waste time doing something else, so I wrote a chapter for you all. Enjoy, review, and have a great Thanksgiving.)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 25:**

"Spence?"

"Expecting someone else?"

"Well, yeah, er no, I mean I just wasn't expecting you." Ashley looked at Spencer still in shock. "What are you doing here?" She asked moving a seat over.

"Well you know how I told you I couldn't come? A lie."

"Obviously. But how did you get here and a ticket for that matter?"

"Kyla and I have had this planned since you guys started talking abut the trip."

"You're serious? You kept this from me that long?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, I didn't want to lie to you but I wanted to surprise you."

"No, I'm just shocked you and my sister both could keep your mouths shut for that long."

Spencer smacked Ashley's arm. "Hey!"

Ashley shrugged. "What?"

"I can keep a secret."

"Sure." Ashley smiled at the blonde as her younger sister walked up beside their seats.

"Oh my god! Spencer, what are you doing here so conveniently on this plane to Spain and sitting next to my sister?"

Ashley looked at her. "Ok, well she got the keeping her mouth shut part down, now she needs to work on her 'SURPRISE' aspect."

"Shut up Ash. You should be thanking me. I'm sitting with a nearly deaf grandmother that has to tell me about her eight grandchildren by screaming into my ear just so you can sit with your little lover."

"And I greatly appreciate it." Spencer smiled.

An announcement came on to fasten seatbelts for takeoff.

"Have fun with granny!" Ashley yelled to Kyla as she walked back to her seat only to receive a middle finger in return.

Once the plane was settled in the air people began to move around a bit. Spencer and Ashley were quite content sitting looking out the window holding hands.

"Everything looks so different from up here." Spencer said.

"You've never flown?"

"Well I have, just not a long trip like this. And I kind of slept the whole time."

"Oh. Ok. Well seeing as this is such a long trip, I know a good way to pass a little bit of time." Ashley smirked as her hand left Spencer's and traveled up the blonde's inner thigh."

"Yeah?" Spencer inhaled deeply.

Ashley leaned close to her ear and whispered a hushed mmhmm.

"Ashley Davies, are you asking me to join the mile high club?"

"Why yes Ms. Carlin, I am."

Spencer smiled and left her seat only to be followed soon by Ashley to the bathroom where they did in fact join the 'club'.

After their special time in the bathroom Spencer and Ashley went back to their seats and Spencer was soon asleep on Ashley's shoulder.

Looking at the girl lying on her Ashley couldn't help by smile. _I don't know how I got so lucky. I'm in love with the greatest person in the world. _Ashley shook her head. _Did I just think love? Am I in love? I can't be, it hasn't even been that long since we got together. _She shook her thoughts again as the blonde beside her stirred only to get herself comfortable again. Ashley smiled and leaned her head down soon to fall asleep as well.

(A/N: Ok, sorry for the short post but I have to get my day started. Hope you enjoy it. Next post will be in…SPAIN! Ohh boy! Read, review, and I'll give you guys another post as soon as I can. Enjoy.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary:**

**Typical high school setting of King High, new girl comes in, stirs things up, really just going to wing this one as I go. Let's see what my mind comes up with. Clay isn't in the picture because I tend to forget about him a lot, oops. Oh and its senior year by the way.**

**Chapter 26:**

"Spencer, baby, wake up." Ashley nudged the blonde.

She stirred. "Wha…huh?" Spencer slowly opened her eyes.

"We're about to land babe."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhhmmm."

Spencer sat herself up and stretched quickly buckling her seatbelt as the plane went into its landing.

After the plane has landed and pulled into the terminal everyone was allowed to get off. Kyla met up with Ashley and Spencer at the exit.

"So did you two have a nice flight?"

"Yes. Very nice." Ashley smiled.

"You two…no…you didn't. I peed in that bathroom!"

Ashley just smirked.

"Ew. Guys. Can't you keep it in for a day? Jesus." Kyla walked ahead of the two lovers who smiled at each other and walked through the terminal hand in hand to baggage claim.

Once they got their bags and whatnot, Ashley led the two other girls to an exit where a huge Escalade limo was waiting with a man with a name sign of "Davies'.

"Ash! You didn't tell me you got a limo to pick us up."

"Looks like you weren't the only one keeping a secret." Ashley stuck out her tongue and smiled, letting the limo driver take their bags. She opened the door for Spencer and Kyla as they got into the limo.

The limo drove them to a huge hotel in the center of the city.

Stopping the limo and opening the back door the driver smiled at the girls, "Welcome to the Le Meridie Barcelona ladies. I'll get your bags out and enjoy your week in Spain."

Spencer stood in awe looking at the huge hotel.

Ashley smiled. "You like?"

Spencer turned to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love."

"I'm gonna go get us checked in." Ashley pecked Spencer on the cheek and went to the front desk.

The front desk clerk looked up from her computer and in her Spanish accent said, "Hello ma'am welcome to the Le Meridie. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Ashley Davies. I have the pent house suite."

The clerk typed a few things in. "Yes ma'am, you certainly do. Let me get your keycards set up and call concierge to help you with your bags."

"Thank you very much." Ashley smiled as Spencer and Kyla joined her with all their bags.

The clerk returned a moment later with three keycards. "Here you are ma'am. Enjoy your stay at the Le Meridie and if you need anything at all I'm just a call away. Concierge will be down shortly to gather your bags and take them up."

"Thanks again." Ashley smiled and turned to Kyla and Spencer. She gave them both a keycard. "Concierge will be down shortly. We can head on up if we want."

"Sure." Both girls said.

So the three girls headed up to the penthouse suite. Ashley opened the door to reveal the biggest apartment like place any of them had ever seen. "Ash! Holy shit! This place is huge!" Kyla exclaimed as she started to tour the penthouse.

"Baby, this place is fantastic." Spencer said walking to the balcony. "The view is amazing."

Ashley walked up behind Spencer. "I know. It is pretty great." She wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Mmm. I'm so glad I'm here with you." Spencer smiled into the taller girl's embrace.

"I am too. More than you know." Ashley kissed the top of her head. She took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something though."

Spencer turned in her arms. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong babe. I just don't know how this is going to go yet."

"Just say it Ash."

At that moment Kyla poked her head out the balcony door. "Hey lovebirds. They just dropped our bags off. I took the room on the right. Hurry up out here so we can go roam Barcelona!"

"Yeah, give us a sec Ky." Ashley said.

"Alright. Hurry!"

"Will do."

Kyla turned and closed the door back.

"So you were saying…?"

"Right. Ok. So I don't know how you're going to take this and I know it may be really soon but I have never been so sure about something in my love and if you don't feel the same way or say anything back I completely understand and…" She was silenced by Spencer's lips.

"Ash. I love you too."

"What? But I didn't even get to say it."

"You didn't have to. I can feel it."

Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer again. "Well that's a relief."

Spencer laughed. "You can say it now though."

"Say what?"

Spencer smacked her.

"Ow. Ok. Gee girl." Ashley smiled and leaned over the balcony and screamed at the top of her lungs, "I, Ashley Davies love you, Spencer Carlin!" She turned back to Spencer. "That work?" And the response she got was the smaller girl's lips on her own.

The door opened again. "Ok Ash, the entire city now knows you love her, can we go get dinner now?!"

Ashley and Spencer nodded and laughed. "Yeah, let's go."

(A/N: Ok ok, so so so so so sorry that this took so long. My life is hectic. I have things I have to do. I don't have much time to write lately or post. And sorry for this not being the longest of chapters but it was an important one due to the 4 letter "L" word. So I hope you all enjoyed. I love and miss all your reviews and I'll post another chapter as soon as I can. Promise! Also, a new story may pop up at some point so I can take a break from this one. I just sometimes feel I need a change of pace. Till next time. Enjoy.)


	27. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

I've decided to take a break from this story. I've gotten an idea for a new one and this one is starting to dwindle in my mind. So I'm going to start the other and see how you all like it and hopefully I'll think of a direction for this one to go in and get back to it eventually. But look for the new one, first chapter being posted sometime soon. Thanks for sticking with me guys. And have a great weekend everyone.


End file.
